Jarley: Be Mine Forever
by imasmartcookie
Summary: Marley and Jake broke up when Marley found out she was pregnant. Jake never knew. Marley didn't want to ruin his scholarship to Julliard so she headed to LA for college and to pursue her dreams. Six years later, Marley returns home for a few weeks with her and Jake's daughter Olivia. When she runs into Jake will Marley be able tell him the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**_"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be." - Unknown_**

"Mommy, come on we're gonna be late!"

Olivia, Marley's six year-old daughter called, racing down the grand staircase to her mom. Olivia had long brown curly hair, brown eyes, and her mother's warm smile. She was wearing her hair in a pony tail with a pink ribbon tying it up. Olivia had on a pink tutu dress with white ballet flats. Marley was amazed her six year-old daughter could get herself ready.

"We will be fine Liv. Are you ready to go see Grandma?"

Olivia's face lit up when Marley metioned her grandmother. Even though Olivia didn't see Millie that much, they had gotten very close.

"Yes, yes, yes! Let's go mommy!"

Marley laughed at her daughter's reaction. "Okay, let me get the bags."

Marley grabbed their suitcases and headed out the door, locking it behind her.

"Let me take those, Miss Rose." Marley's driver said taking the luggage out of her hands.

"Thanks." Olivia was already in the car and Marley followed behind. Within minutes they were on their way to the airport.

Marley moved to LA after high school to make her dreams come true, and they had. The only thing she missed was Jake, Marley had broken Jake's heart right before she left fo LA a few weeks after graduation. A few weeks after she found out she was pregnant, and now six years later she was 24 with a daughter. Jake's daughter, and he had no clue. Marley wanted to tell Jake, but he had a full scholarship to Julliard for dance. What he loved most, behind Marley of course. Jake was so confused by the breakup, he and Marley were supposed to at least try the long distance thing. But to Jake, Marley had given up on their relationship, given up on them. Marley was happy in LA, she had a mansion, her beautiful child, money, and was a very popular singer on the radio. Just like she dreamed of, she had multiple #1 hit songs. But something just felt weird, empty, and she couldn't figure out what or why. Marley and Olivia were heading back to Lima, Ohio to spend a few weeks with her mom. She thought maybe that was the empty feeling. But she was wrong, way wrong.

After about an hour since they left home they were finally flying to Ohio.

"Mommy?" Olivia looked at her mother with questioning eyes.

"Yes, Liv?" Marley looked back at her daughter instead of looking out the airplane window.

"Will you tell me about Daddy?"

Marley had talked about Jake with Olivia, but never went into detail. "Well, you have his eyes, and his hair."

"Daddy had curly hair?"

"Only when he let it grow out, which he never did"

Marley chuckled at a memory of Jake telling her how ridiculous he looked with his hair grown out.

"What else, momma?" Olivia looked delighted that her mother was sharing this much with her about her father.

"Daddy was sweet, funny, handsome, and I loved him with all my heart."

"Then why aren't you with him?"

Marley really didn't want to answer that question. "Sometimes, if you love someone you have to let them go."

Olivia just nodded her head, pretending to understand. Soon after, Liv fell asleep and Marley let a lone tear escape her eye.

Marley and Olivia arrived at the airport and were picked up by the car service Marley hired.

"Are we almost there yet?" Olivia was getting impatient

"Almost."

Marley kissed her daughters forehead. Soon enough they pulled up to Millie's new house. Millie had gotten married just after Marley left for LA and was happily living with her husband in the home Marley had bought them as a wedding present. Marley had met Millie's husband Charles, Charlie for short, many times and was quite fond of him. Marley stepped out of the car, the driver getting the baggage, and headed towards the front door with her daughter on her hip. She slowly opened the door only to be greeted by her mom and all her friends from high school.

"Suprise honey. Welcome home." Millie said as she gave Marley a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, mom." Millie grabbed Olivia from Marley's arms and everyone started talking to Marley.

Everyone was here, except for Jake. At least Marley wouldn't have to face him now,, she didn't even expect for him to be in Ohio. He was probably in New York doing something amazing, something he wouldn't have been able to do if he had a child. A few hours passed and everyone was completely in love with Olivia, but she was getting tired so Millie and Charlie took her upstairs to get her ready for bed.

"I love you sweetheart. I'll tuck you in, in a bit"

"Okay, love you too, momma." Olivia gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs with her grandparents.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time, then someone knocked on the door. Marley walked to the door and opened it, wondering who it would be. When she opened it, it was none other than Jake Puckerman.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Marley."


	2. Chapter 2

_** "How am I suppose to feel about the things I've done? I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run. I know that I hurt you. I know that I made you cry. But all I'm asking for is a second try. The only love I ever knew, is only found within you. I know that I threw that away, but not this time." -Unknown quotes** _

"Come on in." Marley stepped aside allowing Jake through the entrance. "Everyone's in the livingroom. Follow me." Marley walked into the livingroom with Jake close behind. After a few bro-hugs and cheek kisses to the some of the girls from glee club, Jake was settled and talking with eveyone. "Jake, you should've seen Marley's daughter, Olivia, she's adorable" Sugar said, everyone agreed. "Well I'm glad you guys like her." Marley laughed, but Jake seemed shocked. Upset even. "That's okay, I'll meet her another time. How long are you in town for Marley?" Marley turned her head to Jake "Three or four weeks. I finally have some time off and I missed home, so we'll be here as longs as we can." That was when the glee club reminiscing kicked in, talking about performances, duets, solos, the drama. Everything that happened in glee. Jake and Marley exchanged awkward glances throughout the next hour, until everybody was exhausted and decided to head out. "Thanks for coming. I missed you guys." People were headed out the door left and right, except Jake. The only sound in the room were the goodbyes of their friends. "I should probably go." Jake said getting his coat and heading for the door. "Wait, it seems like you just got here. You can stay for a while if you'd like." Marley had missed Jake deeply and wanted to at least find out how he's been. These couple years had definitely been good to him. "Okay." Jake said putting his coat back down. "Damn, I almost forgot. I have to tuck Olivia in. i'll be right back." Jake smiled "Take your time." Marley ran upstairs surprised to see Olivia still awake "I thought you'd be asleep." Marley walked up to the bed Olivia was lying in. "I was waiting for you, me and grandma watched a movie." Millie signaled to Marley that she was going to bed. "Sounds like it was fun. I love you." Marley lifted the blanket up to Liv's chest. "Love you too, mommy." Marley placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, sweet dreams." Marley walked to the door and shut the light off "Sweet dreams." Marley took one last look at her daughter before leaving the room and closing the door. She walked back downstairs to where Jake was. "Do you want to go on the patio?" Marley motioned towards the back door. "Sure." Jake and Marley silently headed to the patio, sitting on the patio furniture. "How have you been, Jake?" Marley looked at Jake's face. "I've been good. Came home a few months ago, I just wanted a break from NYC. It's crazy busy there. I always hear your music on the radio. Your voice is still amazing. " Marley blushed when he complimented her voice. "Thanks." Marley smiled at Jake. "I didn't know you had a daughter."  
"Yeah, she's amazing. I love her so much more than I thought possible. I would love for you to meet her." Jake chuckled when she said she wanted him to meet her daughter.  
"And I would love to meet her, her name is Olivia, right?"  
"Yeah, I call her Liv."  
"Where's her dad?" Marley suddenly got nervous. She couldn't tell Jake now, what would he think? How would she tell Olivia?  
"He's... out of the picture. Just me and her."  
"Oh." Jake seemed to regret asking. It was silent for few minutes until Marley spoke up.  
"He doesn't know."  
"What?" Jake was confused  
"Her dad. He doesn't know about her."  
"Why?"  
"He was- is better off not knowing."  
"How do you know? What if he wanted her?" Jake seemed concerned for Marley and her daughter.  
"I don't know." Marley's voice was just above a whisper now.  
"Does she ask about her dad."  
Marley laughed "All the time. She has his eyes and hair, she reminds me of him."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I'm the one who made the mistake of not telling him. I wish I would've, I know he would love her."  
Marley and Jake talked for two more hours about high school, college, anything, everything. They felt like they had never left one another even though neither would admit that to each other. "I should go, it's passed midnight." Marley was a little dissapointed he had to go but she understood, she was tired from the long day she had. "Okay, Jake. Maybe we could get coffee sometime tomorrow. You can meet Liv." Jake smiled and laughed. "That sounds great. I would like that, and i would like to meet this little girl that you've described as "your angel"" Jake said the last part in a voice he thought sounded like Marley's "Funny." She nudged his shoulder. They walked inside together and to the front door. "Goodnight, Jake." Marley opened the door. "Goodnight, Marls." Marley pulled him into a hug. "It's nice to see you again." Jake smiled and pulled out of the hug, even though he didn't want to. "You too. Here, before I forget." Jake handed her his phone and she put her number in it. "Text or call me. We'll talk about coffee."  
"Got it. See you tomorrow."  
"See ya tomorrow." Marley watched as Jake walked to his car and drove away. About twenty minutes later when she had just gotten out of the shower her phone vibrated.  
_"Just got home and now you have my number. Night, Marls. Sweet dreams."_  
Marley blushed, Jake Puckerman was making her melt without even knowing it.  
_"Goodnight, Jake. Sweet dreams."_

That's when it hit Marley, that not being with Jake was the empty feeling. "I still love him."


	3. Chapter 3

**_There's nothing more emotional than seeing your partner...the man you love...with your baby at any time: the first time, the second, yesterday, today. There's nothing more beautiful. -Jennifer Garner_**

Marley and Jake made plans to grab coffee the next day around two o'clock. Around eight in the morning Marley got up and got dressed, then around ten went to wake Liv up to get her ready. Marley was nervous, but excited for Liv to meet Jake. "Good morning, Liv." Olivia stretched and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Morning." Marley picked her daughter up and carried her to the bathroom down the hall. Marley started running the bath. "There's someone I want you to meet today. Get in the bathtub, I'll be right back with your clothes." Olivia's eyes widened with curiosity. "Who is it, momma?"  
"He was my friend when we were in high school together."  
"Okay." Marley walked down the hall to grab Liv's clothes and toothbrush. Then continued down the hall again. "Here, honey. Make sure you brush your teeth then come downstairs and we'll do your hair."  
"Can we put my hair in a ponytail?"  
"Of course." About forty five minutes later Olivia was dressed and downstairs ready to do her hair. Marley put her hair in a ponytail then gave Liv breakfast.  
"Mommy, is Grandpa Charlie your daddy?"  
"No, my daddy died when I was little. He's my step-dad. So kind of, I guess."  
"What's a step-dad?"  
"It's when your mommy gets married to someone else, other than your daddy."  
"So if I had a step-daddy could I call him daddy?"  
"Yeah, you could." Marley was a little curious as to why Olivia was asking this but let it go. Around one thirty, Jake texted Marley.  
"See you soon, on my way to the Lima Bean."  
"We are leaving now."  
Marley walked upstairs to get Liv. "Are you ready to go, Liv?" Olivia looked up from her dolls and smiled. "Yeah." Marley's mom rented Marley a car the night before, so they hopped in and headed to the Lima Bean. Marley was surprised to see the town hadn't changed much since the last time she was here. When Marley pulled up, she saw Jake sitting by the window on his phone. She got Olivia out of the car, walked inside, and ordered coffee for her, hot chocolate for Liv. They walked up to Jake, Olivia was hiding behind her mom. Jake stood up to give Marley a hug. "Hey, Marls."  
"Hi, Jake. Liv, come here." Olivia walked to Marley's side, Jake crouched down to her height. "And who might you be?" Olivia looked up at Jake. Marley realized that this was the first time Jake had seen his daughter, and the first time Olivia had seen her father. But the only person that knew was her. "Olivia this is Jake, Jake this is Olivia."  
"Hi, Olivia."  
"Hi Jake. You can call me Liv." Jake chuckled at how cute Olivia was.  
"Mommy, can we go to the park." Olivia pointed out the window across the street. Marley looked at Jake as if to ask for aproval. Jake nodded and walked to open the door for Marley and Liv. Olivia ran to the playground whil Jake and Marley sat on a bench watching her.  
"She is adorable."  
"I know."  
"She is a lot like you, I can see it." Marley smiled as Jake said that.  
"I just feel bad. Today she asked me about a step-dad. She asked if she had one could she call him her dad." Jake looked over at Marley. "She wants a dad, I know what it's like."  
"I know you do, Jake." Jake and Marley talked and watched Olivia play for a while until she got bored and asked to leave. Jake walked them back to their car. "Thanks for meeting me today, Jake. I really enjoyed talking to you, I've missed it."  
"I have too, Marls." Jake scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Maybe we could go out to dinner tonight, and talk some more." Marley lit up. "I would like that, Jake."  
"Okay.. um, I'll see you tonight. Call me and we can arrange it."  
"Bye, Jake."  
"Bye, Marley. See you tonight." Both of them got in their cars and drove away, excited for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia ran as fast as she could into the house.  
"Grandma, Grandma! Mommy has a date!"  
"She does? With who?" Millie smiled as her grandaughter ran into her arms.  
"Jake." Millie's smile dissapeared.  
"That's nice. Marley can I talk to you for a minute." Marley was just walking in the door.  
"Sure, mom. What is it?" Millie's tone worried Marley a bit.  
Millie looked back at Olivia. "Liv, go upstairs and see Grandpa. He's got a present for you."  
Millie sent Olivia upstairs and motioned for Marley to come into the kitchen.  
"Mom, what's going on?"  
"You have a date with Jake tonight?"  
"It's not a date. We talked today and he invited me out to dinner to talk some more."  
"Sounds like a date to me."  
"It's not. He probably stopped loving me the second I broke his heart."  
"Marley, how can you do this?"  
"Do what, exactly?"  
"Not tell him he has a daughter. He deserves to know."  
"He does, but he told me today how great NYC is and how much he has accomplished. I can't take that away from him! He is going back there soon. He's only here to help his mom!"  
"Knowing he has a daughter will not take that away!"  
"Yes it will."  
"Marley look at you. You have become a singer on the radio, just like you always wanted to! You've accomplished your dreams and you had to take care of Olivia by yourself! He would have you to help him."  
Marley was getting angrier by the second.  
"And what if he doesn't want her!?"  
Millie was shocked.  
"Is that what this was about? You are afraid he wouldn't want her. Marley, that boy was head over heels in love with you. Do you really think he would leave you if he found out you were pregnant."  
Marley started crying. "I was afraid of that and I don't know why."  
Millie hugged her daughter. "Shh... Don't cry."  
"I can't tell him. Not yet anyway. I have to wait."  
"Marley, I think you should tell him soon."  
"I don't know how. Do I just bring it up in conversation? 'This dinner is lovely, oh and by the way, when I broke your heart after graduation I was pregnant with your daughter.' I can't do it, mom."  
"Do it when you know it's right, but he does deserve to know."  
"I know he does, mom."  
Marley leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs to get ready for her dinner with Jake.

Marley is wearing a saphfire red dress with matching earings and black high heels. She grabs her black clutch and throws a few things in it. Her hair is down in loose curls, she takes one last look in the mirror and is ready to go. Marley had talked to Jake earlier and they had agreed to go try the new restaurant in town. Marley felt appropriately dressed since it was a fancy place. She walked out of the bedroom, and across the hall to kiss Olivia goodnight since she wasn't sure if she would be home before Liv went to bed.  
"You look really pretty, mommy."  
Marley smiled and walked over to her daughter. Liv was playing with her new present, a dollhouse. "I see you like the present grandma and grandpa got."  
"I love it! It's so cool."  
"I have to leave soon."  
"You're going to see Jake?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Will you tell him I said hi?"  
"Absolutely."  
Marley gave her daughter a kiss and hug then said goodnight. She made her way down the steps to see her mom.  
"Mom, thanks for watching her tonight."  
"It's not a problem, really. We are going to watch a disney movie after we make some cookies. I'm glad I get to spend dome time with her."  
"I know she is, too. She really misses you when we are in LA."  
"You should get going. Don't want to be late for your date with Jake." Millie laughed and Marley rolled her eyes  
"Anyway, I should be back before you go to bed. Please make sure Liv get a bath and brushes her teeth."  
"I will, go have fun. Not too much fun, though. I don't know if Olivia wants a brother or sister right now."  
"Mom! Oh my god, what is wrong with you!" Marley turned bright red and Millie couldn't stop laughing.  
"Bye, mom. Goodnight, just in case I don't get back before you go to bed."  
"Night, Marls."  
Marley walked outside to her car, she drove until she got to the restaurant. She was right on time, she saw Jake standing by the door. He looked great, wearing something a little more casual than a tux, but still complete with a dinner jacket. Marley got out of her car and locked it, then she walked up to Jake.  
"You look breathtaking, Marley."  
Jake was looking Marley up and down, checking her out. Marley didn't notice, she blushed at his comment and he held out his hand and she grabbed it. They walked in holding hands, they were soon seated and had ordered their food.  
"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" Jake asked  
Marley was surprised Jake brought up their relationship, he hadn't said anything about their relationship and she assumed he didn't want it to talk about it.  
"Of course I do. Sadie Hawkins dance, sophmore year. That was the first time I actually believed you liked me, as more than a friend."  
"I liked you more than a friend a while before that."  
Marley smiled and they talked about their relationship for a little while, more 'Do you remember's' Their food arrived and they started eating and kept talking.  
"Olivia wanted me to tell you hi."  
"Well, tell her I said hi. She seems like a great kid, from what I've seen. Must be the mother." Jake smiled across the table at Marley.  
"Thanks, Jake. I tried to raise her the best I could."  
"You did a good job."  
Jake and Marley talked for a couple more hours and after dessert they were ready to go. Jake held the door for Marley and walked her to her car.  
"I'm glad we did this, Jake."  
"Me too, Marley. We should do it again."  
"We definitely should."  
Marley gave Jake a kiss on the cheek. Jake was blushing, but Marley couldn't tell because it was so dark outside. The only light being a single streetlamp.  
"Goodnight, Jake. I'll text or call you tomorrow."  
"Okay, talk to you then."  
Marley got in her car and drove home. When she got there everyone was sleeping, so she just went to change and go to bed. After she did changed she went to check on Olivia. Marley walked into the room and kneeled next to her Liv.  
"You really are your father's daughter." Marley whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days passed and Marley and Jake were spending more time together. Sometimes by themselves, sometimes with Olivia. They were keeping things on a friendship basis, for now, They hadn't discussed it, it was just the way it played out. By the end of the week Jake adored Olivia, and Olivia really liked him. It was early Friday morning when Marley got a call from her manager saying she needed to come back to LA to fix some details about her next album with her record label. She didn't want to have to take Olivia back and forth. Marley's mom would gladly watch Olivia but she was out of town with Charlie for their anniversery, and she wouldn't expect anyone else to do it for her. She would just have to take Liv with her. Marley and Olivia were supposed to have Jake over for lunch, and soon enough he arrived. Marley went to the door and opened it.  
"Jake!"  
"Hey, Marley. Everthing okay? You seem a little... off."  
Marley let Jake in then shut the door.  
"It's just I have to go back to LA for the weekend. There The first flight out is late tonight and I just really don't want to have to take Olivia on the plane that late, and twice in one weekend."  
"I can watch her."  
"Jake I couldn't ask you to do that."  
"You're not, I offered."  
Just then Olivia ran in the room and jumped into Jake's arms.  
"Hey there, princess."  
"Hi, Jake."  
"I have to ask you something, Liv."  
"Okay, Jake."  
"Would you care if I watched you while momma went home for the weekend."  
Olivia turned her attention to Marley.  
"Why are you going home mommy?"  
"I have a few things to do."  
"I want Jake to watch me!"  
Jake looked at Marley.  
"It's settled then. We will have lunch, then you will pack and we will drive you to the airport."  
Marley gave Jake a defeated look.  
"Okay, I trust you and so does she. You can stay here if you'd like. Mom and Charlie won't be back until Monday."  
Jake smiled and looked back at Olivia.  
"Sound like a plan, munchkin?"  
Olivia nodded.  
"Let's go eat lunch then." Marley said as she grabbed Olivia from Jake and walked into the kitchen.  
Marley, Jake and Olivia ate lunch, then Marley went to pack her bags while Jake and Liv watched Spongebob. When Marley came downstairs she joined them. Olivia had fallen asleep on Jake's lap.  
"You two look so cute." Marley said smiling at Jake and Olivia.  
Jake looked over at Marley and smiled. Marley stood up and walked over to Jake.  
"Here, let me take her upstairs to bed."  
"Let me do it, Marls." Jake said standing up with Olivia in his arms.  
"Follow me to her room." Marley said walking towards the steps.  
Jake carried Olivia up to her room and set her in bed. Marley pulled the blankets over her then kissed her head.  
"Goodnight, angel." Marley whispered  
Jake and Marley left the room and walked back downstairs.  
"I can take a cab to the airport. You should just stay here with Olivia, I don't want to have to wake her up."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I should probably go soon."  
"I'll call a cab."  
"Okay."  
Jake called Marley a cab and it arrived in less than an hour. Jake took Marley's bags to the car.  
"Thanks, Jake. For everything, I couldn't imagine having to take Liv with me."  
Jake walked with Marley out to the cab.  
"Okay, call me if you need anything. Please make sure she gets a bath and brushes her teeth when she wakes up and before she goes to bed. You can stay in my room, it's right across the hall from Liv's. There's plenty of food, and I think that's it. Thank you, so much."  
Jake laughed at how concerned Marley was.  
"We'll be fine. You better get going or you'll miss the flight."  
"Okay. Bye, Jake. Tell Olivia I love her and to call me if she wants."  
Marley gave Jake a kiss on the cheek.  
"Goodnight, Marls."  
"Night, Jake."


	6. Chapter 6

Marley got to LA and went straight home, her manager was coming over early Saturday morning to discuss the contract issues. Marley called Jake after everything was fixed with her manager and label.  
"Hello, Marley." Jake said as he picked up the phone.  
"Hey, Jake. How is everything? How's Liv?"  
"She's good, she got up this morning and got a bath and brushed her teeth. She just finished lunch. Do you wanna talk to her?"  
"Thanks. Yeah I would love to talk to her!"  
Jake handed the phone to Olivia and Marley heard a muffled "It's mom." on the other end of the line.  
"Momma?"  
"Hey, Liv. I'll be back early tomorrow, okay?"  
"That's okay mommy. Me and Jake are having fun."  
"Good, I love you."  
"Love you, too."  
"Can I talk to Jake?"  
"Okay, here he is."  
"Marley?"  
"Jake, everything here is almost all sorted out, I just have a meeting later today. Then I should be home tomorrow around dinnertime tomorrow. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah, that's fine. We'll come and pick you up at the airport."  
"Sounds good. We can stop for dinner with Liv on the way home if you want. Thank you, Jake."  
"Marls, stop saying thank you. I'm having fun with Liv. Yeah, dinner sounds good."  
"Okay, bye Jake."  
"Bye, see you tomorrow."  
Jake hung up the phone and went over to Liv.  
"So what do you want to do now, Liv?"  
"Let's watch a Snow White."  
Jake laughed "Okay, let's go."  
Olivia and Jake watched Snow White and Olivia fell asleep halfway through it. He carried her upstairs to bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Two hours later Olivia came downstairs and walked into the kitchen where Jake was making dinner.  
"Hey, sleepyhead." Jake said as Olivia walked up to a stool and sat on it.  
"Jake are we going to make brownies?"  
"We can if you want them."  
"Yes, I want brownies!" Jake laughed at how excited she was about making brownies.  
Jake and Olivia made brownies and while they were cooking they ate dinner. While they were eating Olivia looked up at Jake.  
"Jake, can I ask you something."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Do you love my mommy?"  
Jake almost choked on his food. "What? Why would you ask that?"  
"I think mommy likes you."  
Jake smiled. "Can you keep a secret from mommy?"  
"Yes." Olivia was nodding her head.  
"I do love your mommy, so much."  
"Are you going to marry her?"  
"I don't know. Why?"  
"Because if you marry my mommy you could be my step-daddy. Mommy said if I have a step-daddy I can call him daddy. I would want you to be my dad Jake."  
"I would love to marry your mom, and become your dad. But, I don't think your mommy loves me. She used to, but I don't think she does anymore."  
"Mommy used to love you?"  
"A long time ago, before you were born. Mommy and I were in high school together. Then your mommy and I broke up, and she stopped loving me."  
"Why did mommy stop loving you?"  
"I don't know, Liv. I wish I did, but I don't."


	7. Chapter 7

**_So glad I was able to get this chapter up tonight! I'll keep it short and sweet. Read and review. (please?) Love ya!_**

Jake and Olivia hopped in the car the next morning to go pick up Marley.  
"Jake, are we almost there?"  
"Yeah, almost."  
Jake was just as excited, maybe more than Liv, to see Marley. Jake and Olivia rode in the car until Olivia asked Jake to turn on the radio.  
"Jake, Jake! Go back that was momma's song!"  
Jake went back to the previous music station and Marley's voice was playing throughout the car. Then, Olivia started to sing along. Jake was surprised to hear how well she could sing, even for a six year-old. She sounded like Marley. Jake turned down the radio.  
"When did you start singing, Liv."  
"I don't know."  
"Do you want to be a singer like Marley."  
"Maybe."  
"Well if you ever do, don't give up. Don't give up on anything you wanna be. Okay?"  
Jake quickly glanced back at Olivia and smiled.  
"Okay. I won't"  
Jake and Olivia got to the airport only to be greeted by Marley soon after their arrival.  
"I missed you so much, Liv."  
Marley gave her daughter hug and a kiss, then went over to Jake.  
"Thank you for watching her Jake."  
"Anytime."  
Marley hugged Jake and he just barely lifted her off the ground.  
"So, whoose hungry?" Marley asked after she and Jake and let go of each other.  
Marley, Jake and Liv got in the car and drove to get dinner. Jake was driving, Marley was in the passenger's seat, and Liv was in back.  
"Mommy I want chinese food."  
Marley looked at Jake.  
"Chinese good with you?"  
"Sounds great."  
Jake drove to the chinese restraunt he and Marley always went to as teenagers. Jake went inside and got the takeout, then they headed back to Marley's mom's house. Jake helped Marley carry in her bags after they sat Olivia in the livingroom with her food and some cartoons. Jake and Marley came back inside and saw Liv completely distracted by cartoons so they went in the kitchen to eat their own food. They were in there for about an hour until they went to check on Liv, they figured she was asleep. They were right, Olivia was on the couch, curled up in a blanket sleeping like an angel.  
"She did this last night, too."  
Jake laughed as he walked over to Olivia and picked her up.  
"Jake you don't have to do that."  
"It's cool, really. She's so cute when she sleeps."  
Marley smiled as Jake said that, making his way to the steps.  
"I'll be right back, Marls."  
'Okay, I'll be in here."  
Jake walked upstairs and put Olivia in her pajamas and then tucked her in.  
"Goodnight, princess." Jake said as he kissed her head.  
Marley had gone in the kitchen and cleaned up her and Jake's food before heading back into the livingroom and turning the dim light on. She then grabbed to tv remote and switched the tv off. Just as she did that Jake was coming downstairs.  
"She's tucked in and everything."  
"Thanks."  
Jake took a seat next to Marley, but was facing her.  
"Jake I really missed you while I was gone."  
"I really missed you too, Marls."  
Marley smiled and looked down at her hands, knowing she was blushing. She couldn't believe this man could still make her feel like this.  
"So how was Olivia, did she behave well?"  
"She was great, she's a mini you. She's adorable. She sings like you, too."  
Marley smiled "I'm glad she was good, she is adoarble isn't she?"  
"Very much so. How did everything go with the meetings?"  
"They were okay, I would rather have been here."  
"Was LA crazy busy."  
"Eh, a little bit. You should come sometime, it's awesome."  
"I just might take you up on that. How long are you and Liv staying in town?"  
"Maybe another month or two. I'll probably buy a place around here soon so I can come home more often without staying here."  
"I know what you mean. That's what I did."  
"How long are you going to be in town, Jake?"  
"Well I've already been here a few weeks and I miss NY but it's crazy and hard to get auditions. I was thinking of coming home for a while."  
"Well maybe that's what is best."  
"Maybe. It's getting late, maybe I should go." Jake got up and grabbed his jacket  
"Wait!" Marley got up and walked over to where Jake was.  
"Yeah. Marls."  
Just then Marley crashed her lips to Jake's and for the first time in six years, they kissed. It was slow and passionate, but lasted for a few minutes.  
"I've missed that, a lot." Jake said breathlessly as they pulled away.  
"Me too." Marley said, her eyes still closed trying to process what just happened.  
Jake gave Marley another kiss, same pace. When they pulled away, Marley grabbed Jake's hand and led him back to the couch.  
"Lay with me, please Jake. My mom and Charlie won't be back until tomorrow."  
"Okay, Marls. But on one condition."  
"What might that condition be, Mr. Puckerman?" Marley said wrapping her arms around Jake's neck.  
"You let me take you on picnic in the park tomorrow."  
"You've got a deal."  
Marley pecked Jake's lips before going upstairs and grabbing Jake a pair of Charlie's sweatpants, she grabbed herself a large t-shirt and a short pair of pajama shorts. When she came back downstairs she tossed them to Jake.  
"Here, you can wear these."  
Marley took her shirt off and put on the large shirt, then she slipped her jeans off and put on the shorts, Jake watching the entire time. When Marley finished she looked at Jake and knew he had watched.  
"You gonna change?"  
Marley chuckled as Jake started blushing and tried to hide his face.  
"I'll be right back."  
Marley walked into the downstairs bathroom and grabbed a hair tie. She put her hair in a bun and walked back in the livingroom. Marley grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to her room.  
"Thanks for staying with me, Jake." Marley said pulling the covers back and getting into bed, Jake right behind her.  
"No problem, Marls." Jake said as he kissed Marley before letting her turn off the bedside lamp and holding her. They were laying back to front, Jake's hand laying over Marley's stomach.  
"Goodnight, Marls." Jake said pulling Marley as close as possible.  
Marley chuckled at how he wanted her so close.  
"Goodnight, Jake."


	8. Chapter 8

Marley woke up first and untangled herself from Jake's arms. She grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower, when she got out and got dressed Jake was still asleep. Marley decided to go check on Liv. She walked across the hall and peeked inside the room, Olivia was still asleep so she closed the door and went downstairs to make some coffee. Once the coffee was made, she poured some and went outside and sat on the back patio, then her mom called Marley's cell phone. Marley's mom said she and Charlie would be home in about an hour and a half. They both told ech other they loved each other and hung up. Jake woke up twenty minutes later, without Marley in his arms, so he went downstairs to look for her. Jake saw her sitting on the back patio sitting on a patio chair with her legs propped up on the table sipping coffee. He chuckled to himself at how cute she looked.  
"Hey." Jake said as he opened the patio door. Marley turned around as she heared his voice.  
"Goodmorning, Jake." Jake walked over to a chair, pulled it out and sat down. They sat there in silence as Marley looked off into the distance then Jake broke the silence.  
"Are you okay?" Marley looked to Jake with a confused face.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I just thought maybe you regretted asking me to stay last night?"  
"No, I don't. I'm actually glad I asked you to stay. Do you regret staying, or asking me to lunch?"  
"No, not at all." Jake smiled at Marley and her stomache did a flip. Then he continued sepeaking.  
"I should probably go home before Olivia wakes up. Plus, I need to change and prepare for lunch."  
"Okay. Let me walk you out." Jake stood up and so did Marley. They both headed inside and towards the front door. All of Jake's stuff was by the door in a bag and he grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder after putting his shoes and jacket on.  
"My mom and Charlie are due home in about an hour. So once they get home I'll call you and let you know so we can set up a time for lunch."  
"Okay,"  
Marley opened the door for Jake and watched him walk to his car. He put his stuff inside and got in the driver's seat, Marley waved and then closed the door. After she closed the door, she noticed the house was a little messy so she decided to straighten it up before her mom and Charlie came home. Marley had grabbed the trash from the room when there was a knock on the door. She had no idea who it could be so she set the trash down and went to open the door.  
"Jake?" Marley was surprised to see Jake on her doorstep.  
"I forgot something."  
"What did you forget?"  
"This."  
He stepped inside and grabbed Marley by the waist and pulled her in for a slow, yet very passionate kiss. After they parted their faces were still so close and they were looking into each other's eyes.  
"I'll see you later?" Jake asked as he headed for the door for the second time today.  
Marley bit her lip before replying. "Yeah."  
"Bye, Marls." Jake shut the door behind him and went to his car, Marley watched him drive off out the window.  
About an hour later Marley's mom and Charlie arrived home. Marley called Jake and he said he would pick her up around two, it was only ten in the morning so Marley figured she would make breakfast for everyone. Marley had cleaned up and just finished cooking breakfast when Liv came downstairs in her pajamas.  
"Hey, baby girl." Marley shouted from the kitchen as she watched Liv walk into the livingroom and sit on the couch.  
Marley put some bacon and eggs on a plate she grabbed from the stack she had placed by the stove. Then, she went and grabbed a piece of toast and also put that on the plate. She made three other plates the same way then got out the orange juice.  
"Come eat, Liv. Mom, there's some for you and Charlie in here, too."  
Olivia came in the kitchen and sat at the table then started eating her breakfast.  
"Thanks, Marls." Millie said as she walked in to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Charlie followed not soon after.  
"Hey mom can I talk to you when you finish eating?"  
"Sure, sweetheart."  
Everyone ate, then Marley sent Liv upstairs to get dressed. Millie started helping Marley gather dishes from the table.  
"What do you want to talk to me about?"  
"Mom, Jake wants to take me to lunch today. Could you watch Liv? If you can't I totally get it, I mean you did just get back and probably want some time to rest."  
"Marley we spent that time away resting. I was thinking about taking Liv to the new toy store on the other side of town. It's new and I thought she'd like it, I missed her when we were gone."  
"Really mom, that's great! Thank you so much." Marley gave her mom a big long hug.  
"Maybe you should get ready for you're date. It is a date right?"  
"Yes, it is. And I'm very, very excited." Marley practically ran upstairs to get ready for her and Jake's date.


	9. Chapter 9

**_So here is Marley and Jake's Date. Enjoy :)_**

**__**When Marley went upstairs she took a quick shower then had to decide what to wear. The room she was staying in at her mom's house had a walk-in closet, she didn't bring enough clothes for it to fill the entire closet. It only filled about a third. Since it was spring and the weather seemed decent today, she decided on black mid-thigh length, high waisted shorts and a baby pink tee. She had some pink flats and she left her hair down, but out of her face. Marley walked over to the stand by her bed to get her phone, Jake had texted her.  
_"Hey, Marls. I'll be over in twenty minutes."_  
Marley saw the text had been sent ten minutes ago, so she went downstairs to wait for Jake. When Jake had went home earlier that day he got a shower, got dressed, then headed to get some things for Marley and his picnic. Jake was wearing a tee and jeans, casual, which was appropriate for their lunch date. He already had a blanket and basket so he grabbed it and put it in his car along with some wine glasses. Jake then headed to the grocery store, he grabbed stuff to make pastrami sandwiches, Marley's favorite. He also grabbed some water, then he went to the fancy restaurant he and Marley had dinner at a couple weeks ago and bought some wine. After all that was completed, he went home to prepare a couple sandwiches for them and putting a bag of chips in the basket. Jake went to the park to try and look for the perfect spot for him and Marley. He walked around for a bit until he found the best spot in the park, not many people were around that day, so he was thankful it wasn't occupied. After that he texted Marley saying he would be there in twenty minutes, he was really excited. Jake was driving to Marley's mom's when he saw the ice cream shop, he thought it would be a good idea for them to stop there after their picnic. Only a little while later he arrived at Marley's mom's house. He calmly walked up to the door and rang the bell, holding a single rose in his hand.  
"Hi, Jake." Marley said opening the door.  
"Hey, you ready to go?"  
"Yeah." Marley stepped outside and Jake kissed her on the cheek an handed her the rose. He thought she looked gorgeous.  
"A rose for Ms. Rose."  
"Thank you. It's beautiful." Marley smiled and looked him in the eyes.  
"So are you." Marley blushed.  
"Shall we go?" Jake said walking to the car. Marley laughed when he walked over to the passengers side and opened the door for her.  
"Thank you, Mr. Puckerman." Marley said as she slid inside the car.  
"Anything for you." Jake then walked over to the driver's side, got in and started the car. He started driving to the spot he found at the park, lucky no one was there still.  
"It's amazing up here." Marley said getting up and walking into the grassy area.  
"You can see the entire park up here." Marley said chuckling  
"So you like it?" Jake said walking up beside her with the picnic supplies in hand.  
"I love it. Here let me hold that." Marley said reaching for the basket.  
Jake laid out the blanket and sat down, but not before taking the basket from Marley.  
"I made your favorite." Jake said as he took out two already made sandwiches.  
"You remembered my favorite sandwich?" Marley smiled.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
"That was like a billion years ago!" Marley laughed and so did Jake. Jake took a bite from his sandwich.  
"Well, you made it for me so much it became my favorite."  
"Oh really?" Marley asked  
"Yes. So its your fault." Jake laughed softly and opened the wine, he handed Marley a wine glass after pouring some wine into it. He poured himself a small glass as well.  
"Here is to our first official date." Jake held his glass in the air towards Marley. They clanked glasses and each took a sip.  
"I'm glad this is our first official date. In a while at least." Marley said as she looked over to Jake and smiled.  
"Me too."  
Marley took a bite from her sandwich and ate a few chips. So did Jake. They talked about things they did when they were younger, and their dates when they were younger. They loved being around each other and made each other laugh, a lot. Soon enough they finished eating. Marley put all of their trash in a trash can near the car and put the glasses in the basket before placing it in the car.  
"Marley, I could've got that."  
"Well, too late I already did." Marley smiled as she sat on the blanket once again.  
Jake laid on his side facing Marley. "Come here, Marls." Jake patted the spot next to him.  
Marley scooted closer to Jake and laid down, facing him. Jake brushed Marley's hair over her shoulder.  
"You're beautiful." Jake whispered. Marley blushed.  
"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Puckerman." Marley said in a teasing tone.  
"I'm serious, Marley. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life." Jake was caressing her cheek.  
"No I'm not, Jake. I'm sure you've been with more beautiful women since me."  
"Actually, no I haven't."  
Marley was surprised. "What?"  
Jake smiled "I haven't been with anyone since you."  
"Really?" Marley was shocked, she was sure Jake would've at least had one serious relationship after her.  
"Yes, and I don't regret it one bit."  
"You're the only man I've ever been with." Marley caught herself "A-aside from Olivia's father."  
Jake and Marley laid there for over an hour just looking into each other's eyes. Marley laid her hand on Jake's which was once again caressing her cheek.  
"I had a really great time with you today, Jake."  
"I did, too Marls." Jake leaned in a gave Marley a soft kiss on her lips.  
"Wanna go get dessert?" Jake said standing up and reaching his hand out to help Marley.  
"Yes, I would like that." Marley said grabbing Jake's hand, standing up. Once she stood up, she grabbed and folded the blanket.  
"Ice cream good with you?"  
"Ice cream is great." Jake opened and closed Marley's door before getting in. Marley set the blanket in back next to the basket.  
Jake started driving to the ice cream shop. As he was driving he grabbed Marley's hand and looked over to her, she smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Once they got to the ice cream shop Jake opened Marley's door again.  
"Jake you really don't need to do that." Marley laughed  
"Yes I do, babe." Jake said as he kissed Marley's cheek, making her blush.  
Marley got chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and Jake got plain vanilla. They sat on the picnic bench outside and ate the ice cream. Jake accidently got some really close to his mouth. Marley chuckled quietly.  
"You got some ice cream on your face."  
Jake laughed "Where at?"  
Marley set her ice cream down. "Right here." Jake stood up. Marley kissed it off his face and then went to his lips. The kissed for a couple of minutes, Marley sitting on the picnic table and Jake standing. When the pulled away they were both breathless.  
"I think your ice cream melted, Marls." Jake said laughing.  
"I don't need ice cream when I have somone as sweet as you."  
"Wow that was incredibly, corny." Marley said laughing.  
"Yeah it was, but true." Jake gave Marley another kiss before grabbing the ice cream that had melted in the cups and throwing it away.  
"I should probably get you home." Jake said grabbing Marley's hand.  
"Yeah, Liv is probably waiting for me." Marley got to the car before Jake could open her door for her and waited for him to get in.  
A few minutes later they arrived at Millie's house.  
"Do you wanna come say hi to Liv? She keeps asking about you." Marley said opening the door.  
"Yeah, I would love to."  
Jake walked around the car and grabbed Marley's hand. They walked into the house.  
"Mom, I'm back!" Marley shouted looking for her mom.  
"Hey, Marls." Millie said walking into the livingroom.  
"Oh and Jake. How are you Jake?"  
"I'm good. How are you?"  
"I'm great. Liv has been talking about you nonstop since you met. It's adorable."  
Jake smiled. "Speaking of Liv, where is she mom?"  
"Oh, she's been upstairs playing with her new toys all day. Liv, mommy's home!" Millie called upstairs.  
"Coming!" Olivia said running down the stairs.  
"Jake!" Olivia said running towards Jake. He picked Liv up and put her on his hip.  
"Hey, there Liv."  
"Did you and mommy have fun?"  
Jake laughed "I think we did." Jake looked at Marley.  
"Oh we definitely did." Marley said smiling and reaching for Liv.  
"Didn't you miss me Liv?" Marley made a sad face.  
"Yes, I missed you mommy." Marley took Liv out of Jake's arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Here, let me take Liv in the kitchen." Millie said grabbing Liv.  
"Bye, Jake!" Liv called over Millie's shoulder.  
"Bye, Liv." Jake waved and laughed,  
"She's amazing." Jake said.  
"Yeah, she is."  
"So Ms. Rose there is something I need to ask you."  
"Oh? Well Mr. Puckerman what would that be?" Marley asked walking closer to Jake.  
"I want to take you out again. What do you say tomorrow night, dinner?"  
"I say yes." Marley said before pecking his lips.  
"What kind of goodbye kiss was that?" Jake asked wrapping his hands around her waist.  
"Do you want a better one?" Marley teased  
"Yes, actually."  
"How's this?" Marley gave Jake an amazing kiss, before pulling away and resting her hand on his cheek.  
Jake was breathless "That was great. We should try that again tomorrow."  
"Okay, well goodnight Mr. Puckerman."  
"Goodnight, Ms. Rose. I'll call you later so we can talk."  
Marley smiled "I'll be waiting for your call." Jake walked to his car and drove off, happy to have his girl back after so long apart.  
Marley went into the kitchen and told her mom all about her date, but not before sending Liv into the livingroom to watch tv. Millie loved seeing Marley so happy, but she wished Marley would tell Jake about Liv. Millie finished dinner and everyone ate together. Marley put Liv to sleep then took a hot bath, after she got out she put on some pajamas and crawled in bed, putting on the tv. Soon her phone rang and she wasn't surprised to see it was Jake.  
_"Hey, Jake."_  
_"Hey, babe."_  
_"What are you doing, Jake?"_  
_"Laying in bed thinking about you and Liv."_  
_"What about me and Liv?" Marley smiled_  
_"Well I can't stop thinking about kissing you and I can't stop thinking about how adorable Liv is. I miss her, I feel close to her."_  
_"Well I'm glad you feel close to her I know she feels the same. You're the only man figure she has had in her life, other than Charlie."_  
_"Well, what are you doing, Marls?"_  
_"Laying in bed, watching tv. I miss you, Jake."_  
_"I miss you, too. I'm excited to see you tomorrow."_  
_"Me too." Marley yawned_  
_"I'm guessing you're pretty tired?"_  
_"Yeah."_  
_"Well you get some sleep, gorgeous. I'll call you tomorrow."_  
_Marley laughed "How am I supposed to sleep without you holding me?"_  
_Jake chuckled. "I think you'll manage. See you tomorrow, Marley. Goodnight, sweet dreams."_  
_"Sweet dreams, handsome. Talk to you tomorrow."_  
_"Okay, bye."_  
_"Bye, Jake."_


	10. Chapter 10

Marley and Jake had spent the rest of the week and the weekend going on dates. They went to restaurants and watched movies at Jake's place, they went on a date every night for the next week. Jake had invited Marley over to his apartment for dinner tonight and was excited to get to cook for her, Marley was just excited to be able to spend more time with him. This would be their eighth date. Even though they went on dates, Jake and Marley still spent a lot of time with Liv and they were all so close. Olivia really liked that her mom was happy and that she was happy with Jake.  
"So do you want me to pick you up, Marls?" Jake said into his phone."  
"You don't have to pick me up for every date Jake. I can drive over." Marley laughed.  
"I know, I just like seeing your mom and Charlie and especially Liv."  
"You saw them all last night."  
"Okay, okay. I won't pick you up."  
"Good. So I'll see you in a bit?"  
"Yeah, the food will be done in about forty minutes. I don't want it to be cold for you."  
"I am almost done getting ready and then I'll be over."  
"Okay, I'll be waiting."  
"Bye, Jake."  
"Bye, Marls."  
Marley chose a light blue dress with her black cardigan and black ankle boots. She walked across the hall to say goodbye to Liv. When she walked in Liv had Cinderella playing and was playing along with her Cinderella dolls.  
"Hey, sweetheart." Liv put her dolls down and turned to her mom.  
"Hi, mommy. Are you going to see Jake?"  
"Yes, I am. Why?"  
"Well, I was just wondering if you were again because you have been. Are you and Jake boyfriend and girlfriend? You guys kiss a lot."  
Marley chuckled and walked to sit on the rocking chair in the room. "I think we are."  
"I like Jake, momma."  
"I know you do." Liv walked over to Marley and sat in her lap, then Marley started rocking the chair.  
"Are you feeling okay, Liv?"  
"Yeah, I feel fine."  
"Okay." Marley kissed Liv's forehead.  
"I love you, Liv."  
"Love you, momma. When are you going to Jake's?"  
"I'm going soon, will you sit with me for another minute."  
Marley held her daughter and rocked her until she had to leave, she kissed Liv on the forehead before going downstairs.  
"Bye, mom. Love you." Marley said passing her mom and kissing her on the cheek.  
"Bye, Marley. Have fun!" Millie yelled as Marley shut the door.  
Marley drove to Jake's, when she got there he let her in.  
"Hey, Marls." Jake kissed Marley.  
"Come in. The food just got done." He stepped aside allowing her to come in.  
"Good, I'm starving." Marley laughed and walked in, once she took her shoes and jacket off Jake walked her into the diningroom and pulled her chair out for her.  
"Thank you, Jake. The food looks great."  
"It's my special recipe." Jake and Marley both laughed and starting eating. After an hour of laughing, talking and eating they were finished. Marley helped Jake take in the dished and clean up.  
"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Jake said grabbing her hand and walking into the livingroom.  
"How about we skip the movie. I just want you to hold me for a bit." Marley said. She oved being in Jake's warm embrace.  
"That's good with me." Jake said before he kissed Marley.  
Marley sat on the couch and Jake did too. He laid back and Marley laid next to him, he hugged her close. Her head was laying on his chest, she looked up at him and kissed him. After a while Marley thought she should be getting home.  
"We should do this again." Jake said as he opened the door for Marley.  
"Yes we should." Marley leaned up and kissed Jake.  
"I sould be getting home." Before Marley could go Jake kissed her with as must passion and love he could.  
Maybe smiled as they broke apart. "Or maybe not."  
Marley kissed him just like he kissed her, then she shut the door with a kick. Jake started walking backwards to his bedroom, with Marley doing the same.


	11. Chapter 11

Jake woke up first, he looked next to him and saw Marley laying on her side, facing him. She had her hair in her face, so he gently pushed it behind her ear and off her shoulder. He watched her sleep, her chest going up and down with every breath she took, the way there was still a smile on her face from last night, he love every bit of her. After what seemed like minutes later, Marley's eyes fluttered open.

"Goodmorning, Marley." Jake said as he slowly stroked his thumb across her cheek. Marley put her hand on top of his.

"Mornin'"

"I missed waking up like this, waking up to see your beautiful face. It doesn't seem like I went six years without you. Without hearing you sing to me, or laugh, without seeing your sparkiling smile, without holding you and telling you I love you, without making love to you." Jake continued rubbing Marley's cheek with his thumb. Marley smiled.

"I love you, Jake."

"What?" Jake thought he hadn't heard right.

"I love you, and I haven't stopped loving you." Marley leaned up and kissed Jake.

"I love you too, Marley. I would do anything for you."

"I don't know how I lived without you."

"I have you now and that's all that matters." Jake said smiling and gave her a soft kiss.

"I know." Jake got out of bed.

"Follow me. I have something for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Come here." Jake said walking into his closet and grabbing a small box.

"What is it?" Marley was confused.

"Remember this?" Jake said opening the box.

"Oh my god."

* * *

Jake and Marley, along with the glee club, were at a graduation party for the glee club at Sugar's house. Jake found Marley sitting by herself sipping on a water bottle.

"Hey, Marls. Are you alright?" Marley was startled

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Can we get out of here?"

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere. I wanna talk to you."

"Okay, let's go say bye to everyone."

"Okay." Marley followed Jake to where everyone was talking.

"Hey, we're gonna take off." Jake said reaching to hold Marley's hand.

Everyone said goodbye and they all agreed to spend time together durin the summer before some of them fo off to college. Jake and Marley left and were driving to Jake's house, Jake pulled in his driveway and Marley got out of the car as Jake came around the car to go in the house. He grabbed her hand and led her into the house.

"Is your mom home?"

"No, she's working until later."

"Can we go on the roof?"

"If you want to." Marley walked up the steps and into Jake's room, he walked in and went over to the window. He climbed on to the roof.

"Give me your hand, Marls." Marley grabbed Jake's hand and climbed out. They laid down together and looked at the stars.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right, with all my heart?"

"Of course I do, are you sure you're okay?" Marley sat up.

"Jake, we can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Us. You're leaving for college and I'm thinking about going to LA."

"Marley we talked about this."

"I know but I can't do long distance. I'm so sorry." Marley took the necklace Jake had given her for her birthday a couple months ago off and put it in his hand.

"Marley please." Jake felt the tears going down his face.

"I-I can't Jake. I love you but I can't." Marley stood up and climbed back inside the house, Jake right behind her.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave. You're not even going to give our love a chance at long distance?! I love you Marley! You're the only girl I've ever loved. The one I want to love for the rest of my life."

"Yes, this is it. I love you, Jacob Puckerman." Marley was crying now and she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Jake. Please know that. Goodbye."

Marley turned towards the door and walked out. She started walking home, crying harder than she's ever cried before. Jake fell to his knees the second he heard the front door shut. He cried holding Marley's necklace in his hands, then he pulled out the ring box. The ring he was going to propose to Marley with. He was going to ask her to go with him, and be his forever. It was supposed to be perfect, they were both supposed to be crying. Crying tears of joy and excitement not sadness and hurt. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back. He cried harder.

* * *

"Jake, you kept the necklace?" Marley was about to cry

"Of course I did. I want you to take it back. It belongs to you, it represents our love." Marley started crying.

"Marls, why are you crying." Jake hugged Marley

"I'm sorry it's just, the last time I saw it was when I gave it back."

"Shh, hey don't cry. You have me again, I love you okay?"

"I love you so much, Jake."

"I love you, too. Now, take your necklace back." Jake went behind her and mived her hair to put the necklace on.

"Thank, you Jake."

"It's back where it belongs."

Jake and Marley kissed and kissed until they decided to take it back to the bed. Then, they fell asleep again, they woke up an hour later and made breakfast. It was only ten in the morning now, but Marley knew she had to get back to Liv. Jake and Marley were standing in the hallway out side of Jake's apartment, Jake wouldn't stop kissing Marley. Marley was laughing in between kisses.

"Jake, I love you but I have to get back before Liv wakes up."

"Okay, fine. I'll call you later."

"Yes, please call me. I love you."

"I love you too, Ms. Rose."

"Bye." Marley said as she stepped into the elevator and started to make her way home.

When she got home it was ten fifteen and she was praying no one was awake. She walked in the house to silence, she slowly tiptoed across the livingroom only to hear her mother's voice.

"And what have you been doing all night?" Millie was in the kitchen.

"Nothing really." Marley replied casually although the truth was she just had one of the best nights of her life.

"Marley don't give me that. I am your mother and I want an answer."

"Jake made great food, we cuddled, and talked, then we slept together. Bye mom, gotta go get a shower" Marley ran out of he kitchen only to leave her mother speechless with her jaw on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake, Marley and Olivia spent the next week spending more time together. Jake would come over, play games with Liv and stay the night with Marley. When Marley and Liv would go to his place they ordered pizza and watched movies, most nights they spent the night. Today was Thursday and it was around ten at night when Marley was talking to Jake on the phone.  
"Please, Jake? For me?"  
"Marley, I don't know what about your mom and Charlie?"  
"It's not like we'll be doing anything and I already asked my mom. She said it was fine. I just want you to come over and watch tv with me while I fall asleep in your arms."  
"Okay, fine. You win, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
"Thank you, Jake." Jake hung up and since he was already in his pajamas he brought a change of clothes for tomorrow and drove to Millie's house. Ten minutes later Jake texted Marley.  
"I'm here."  
"On my way downstairs." Marley was wearing a tee shirt Jake had left in her room and her bra and underwear.  
"Hi, Jake."  
"Hey, Marls. You tired?" Jake was taking his shoes and jacket off.  
"Yes, come on." Marley grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.  
"I see you have my shirt on and that's about all you have on" Jake said once they entered Marley's room and shut the door.  
Marley blushed. "I like your shirts, and no I have more than just this on."  
"Well, I think you look beautiful in my shirt."  
Marley smiled "Lay with me?"  
"Isn't that what I came here for?" Jake asked chuckling. Marley grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed. Marley turned so she was facing him.  
"I'm happy you're here." Marley said  
"Me, too." Jake said as he wrapped his arms around Marley. Marley kissed him for a few minutes.  
"I thought you said we weren't doing anything, Ms. Rose?"  
"What? I was just kissing my boyfriend."  
"Boyfriend. I think I like that word."  
"Oh really? I like it too."  
"Marls, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Will you come with me to NYC. Just for the weekend, since I am making my stay permanent for a while I have some things I wanna get. I want you to come with me."  
"Jake I would love to..."  
"But..."  
"But, I can't leave Liv and I wouldn't wanna take her. She hates planes and gets really cranky. I'm sorry Jake, I want to but I can't"  
"It's okay, Marls. Let's go to bed." Marley could hear dissapointment in his voice and she didn't want to upset him anymore so she agreed to go to bed.  
Marley woke up first and went downstairs because she smelled food, but she put on some pants before going down.  
"Hey, mom." Marley said walking in the kitchen.  
"Mornin' Marls. Jake still here?"  
"Yeah, he's still asleep."  
"Well when he wakes up there is some breakfast in here for him." Millie glanced up at her daughter. "You okay, Marley?"  
"What? Oh, yeah sorry. I was just thinking about last night."  
"What about last night?"  
"Jake asked me to come to NYC with him for the weekend, he has some things he wantss to bring down here since he's staying for a while."  
"What's there to think about?"  
"Liv. I can't take her so I said I couldn't."  
"Marley Rose! I will gladly watch my granddaughter, now you march upstairs right now and tell him you are going!"  
"But, mom-"  
"I will not take no for an answer, now go tell him!" Millie said waving the spatula she was using to motion Marley upstairs.  
"Fine. Thank you mom."  
"Anytime, Marley."  
Marley ran upstairs and got in bed next to Jake.  
"Hey, Jake. Wake up." She was rubbing his face softly but he wasn't waking up so she kissed him softly. Jake woke up and kissed back.  
"Well that's a nice way to wake up." Jake said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
"Guess what?!"  
"What?"  
"I can go to NYC with you."  
"Really, how?"  
"My mom said she would watch Liv."  
Jake kissed Marley and she laid back on the bed. They pulled apart knowong the couldn't go any further.  
"I love you, Marley."  
"I love you too, Jake. There's breakfast downstairs."  
"Great, lets go." Marley and Jake waled downstairs together and ate breakfast. Liv came downstairs an hour later, by then both Jake and Marley had gotten dressed.  
"Hey, Liv." Jake said as she walked in the livingroom  
"Hi, Jake." It didn't surprise Liv he was there because for the past week he had been there almost every morning before she woke up. Liv walked into the kitchen after saying hi to her mom and giving her a kiss, she sat down and started eating breakfast.  
"I'll go tell Liv. We're leaving today right?"  
"Yeah, about three hours. We should go soon."  
"Okay, be right back."  
Marley told Liv there were leaving but that they would be back in a few days. Olivia was okay with it because she always loved spending time with her grandparents. A short while later the were on there way to NYC, and Marley was excited to have a weekend alone with Jake and so was he. Although, they both missed Liv.


	13. Picture of Liv This should work!

Okay, this should be the last time. Go to my profile and there is a link to my tumblr and another link that says something along the lines of Olivia's Picture From Jarley: Be Mine Forever. This should work. :) I mean the picture isn't _exactly_ how I imagined Liv but it is pretty close. The next chapter should be up later tonight or tomorrow. Let me know if the link works!

_**Bye guys.**_


	14. Chapter 13

When Marley and Jake got off the plane it wasn't that much later, only a couple of hours. Marley was amazed by how big and fast paced NYC was, she was excited to be with Jake. Jake hailed a cab and gave the cab driver his address, since traffic was bad it took an hour and a half. Jake led Marley up to his penthouse apartment and it was beautiful, Marley especially loved the view.  
"I can tell you like the view." Jake said walking behind Marley and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
Marley spun around in his arms so she could be face to face with him. "It's awesome, you can see a lot from here."  
"That's a big reason why I got this place. So what do you want to do first, we could go see stuff, or go out to dinner. Whatever you want."  
"It doesn't matter where we go or if we don't go anywhere at all. I just want to be with you the entire weekend, alone."  
"Well, that does sound pretty good." Jake pecked Marley's lips "You hungry, Marls?"  
"I could eat. What do you have in mind?"  
"Well since we just got here and we will be here two more days, how about we order in. Anything special you want?"  
"No not really, anything is good." Marley sat on the couch, while Jake went in the other room to order food.  
While Marley was sitting there looking around at all his pictures. There were lots of pictures of him on stage and backstage, lots of pictures of him dancing.

_What am I doing? He has a great life here, with friends, and a gorgeous apartment, but he was going back to Lima for a while. Why would he leave this? What am I gonna do when I go back to LA? I really don't want to lose him again, but how can I be with him if I'm nnot being honest with him about his own child? He deserves to know, that way he can be in Olivia's life. She's already spent too much time without a father. Marley Rose, tonight is the night you will tell Jake about his daughter, end of disscussion. He should know. He needs to know. But how will he react? Maybe I should wait until we get back to Lima._

"Marley? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just kinda zoned out. Did you order the food?"  
"Yeah, it should be here in a while." Jake grabbed Marley's hand and led her over to the couch. Marley sat down and turned towards Jake as they waited for the food to arrive.  
Marley laid down with Jake on the couch and he held her close. Marley sat up and looked at Jake.  
"I'm gonna go change."  
"Okay, don't be too long." Jake said as we watched Marley walk to get her bag.  
"I won't."  
Marley changed into pink capri sweats and a tee shirt, she put her hair in a pony tail. When she was walking back into the livingroom she saw more pictures of Jake and his happy life here. She needed to know what was going to happen to them when she left to go back to LA. She wanted to talk to him, when she finally walked back into the livingroom Jake was paying for the food. She sat down on the couch trying to figure out a way to ask him, she couldn't so she just decided to say it. The room was silent as they started eating but then Marley spoke up;  
"What are we going to do, Jake?"  
"What are you talking about, Marls?"  
"Me and you, what are we going to do when I go back to LA and you stay in Lima?"  
"I don't know, Marley. But, I know that there is no way I'm going to let you walk out of my life. Never again."  
"Jake, what about Liv?"  
"I love her." Marley felt a relief when he said that.  
"Jake-"  
"Marley, I do love her. She is the most amazing child I've ever met and I love her." Marley kissed him.  
"Thank you, for not leaving me or her. She really cares about you Jake and I can't have her lose you. I don't know if she'd be okay."  
"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that."  
"I want you to come with me. To LA."  
"What?"  
"I want you to come with Liv and I back to LA."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I want to be with you, I can't stand being away from you. Unless you don't want to."  
"No, no. I want to, I want to be with you and Liv." Jake grabbed Marley's hands and gave her a sweet kiss. When they broke apart Marley knew she had to tell him that he was Liv's father.  
"Jake, there's something I have to tell you." Marley was starting to feel nervous.  
"You can tell me anything, Marley."  
"Jake..." Marley began, this was the perfect time and he needed to know. "...six years ago, when I broke up with you it wasn't because I didn't want to try the long distance thing. It was because I was pregnant, with your baby. I left for LA and gave birth to Olivia. Olivia is your daughter, she's our daughter."  
Marley wasn't sure if she could look at Jake so she kept her eyes glued to their hands that were still holding each other. She was preparing herself for Jake to yell and scream at her, preparing herself for him to be angry.  
"I know." Marley looked up at Jake to see him smiling with tears in his eyes.  
"What?"  
"I know Olivia is my daughter, I've known since the second I saw her."  
"How?"  
"She looks like me, she does things I used to do when I was little, and she sings like me and you. Hell, she's even six years old, we broke up six years ago. How could I not know?"  
"And you didn't leave? How can you not hate me?"  
"When I first saw her I suspected she was mine. Then, when I started spending more time with her I knew. I love her so much, she's mine. She's ours. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me help you raise her? I would've been the best dad I could."  
"I t-thought you would leave me, I thought you wouldn't love me anymore or love her at all."  
"I love you both so much. Marley that night, when we broke up, I was going to ask you to marry me and be mine forever. I wanted so badly to have you in my arms when I woke up and when I went to sleep. I wanted you to be mine, and Liv would've been like the cherry on top." Marley was crying.  
"You wanted to marry me?"  
"Of course I did, I still do. But, you left me and I never understood why until I saw you again."  
"I'm so sorry, Jake."  
"Marley, I forgive you. I just never want to leave you or my daughter's side, ever. I want her to be able to call me daddy. I can't believe I have a daughter, a beautiful baby girl. We need to tell her soon."  
"We will, soon. We just need to figure out how."  
"We can figure that out later. Right now all I want to do is take you to my bedroom." Jake kissed Marley and stood up.  
"I love you so much, Jake."

"I love you too, Marley. Never forget it." Jake resumed kissing Marley and picked her up, taking her to his room to show her how huch he loved her.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Surprise! It's early so there is a possiblity that there will be another chapter :)**_

* * *

When Marley woke up she saw that Jake was still sleeping and that all she had on were her undergarments. She slipped out of Jake's arms, trying not to wake him and got out of bed to grab one of Jake's shirts, she didn't feel like wearing pants. She then walked downstairs and looked to see if he had anything for breakfast, she found ingredients to make toast, and pancakes. She also found some bacon, she started cooking. Marley was mixing things here and cooking something over there, but she wasn't overwhelmed. It was just that she liked to always have something to do while cooking so she wasn't waiting twenty minutes for something to get done, so she did it all at once. Marley was flipping the last pancake when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Goodmorning, beautiful."

"Morning." Marley said turning her head to Jake and giving him a kiss before taking the last pancake and putting it on top a stack. Jake rested his head on her shoulder.

"You hungry?" Marley asked turning the stove off and spinning around in his arms

"Yes."

"Good." Marley gave him a kiss. "Now go sit down and I'll bring it to you."

"Okay." Jake said walking into the living room. Marley grabbed a plate and headed in the livingroom. She had eaten a pancake and a few pieces of bacon while cooking.

"Here you go." Marley said sweetly handing Jake the plate and sitting on the couch next to him.

"Thank you, Marls." Jake leaned over and kissed Marley on the nose, once she pulled away she scrunched it and smiled.

"I'm gonna go clean up and take a shower." Marley said standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay, don't be long."

"I won't." Marley went into the kitchen and cleaned the counter, washed the pans and put everything away. Then, she headed upstairs to tke a shower. While she was in the shower she was singing a song her and Jake sang sophmore year. A song that could be a solo or duet, the lyrics reminded her of how she felt about Jake.

**_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._**

Marley felt alone and sad those years she didn't have Jake, but she never stopped loving him, and she never would.

She started to wonder if Jake was still singing anymore. She wanted to ask him about, Marley pushed the thought aside and finished using the shower. She got out and got dressed, then headed downstairs to see Jake by the window staring at the city. Marley walked up beside him.

"What ya looking at?" She asked looking at Jake.

"Just trying to figure out where I want to take you today?"

"Have you thought of anything?"

"I've got a few places I want to take you. There's also someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"He's a really good friend of mine from college and we were in a lot of productions together. He knows all about you."

"How?"

"All I did was talk about you when I was in college, and had always wanted to meet you. He helped me throw myself into my work instead of drowning in my sadness. Then, when you became famous he couldn't believe you were the Marley I was talking about."

"Well, he sounds nice and I'm sorry that I made you feel that way after we broke up."

"I know that you're sorry, but you don't need to be. I have you now and you have me, and it will always be like this, okay?"

"Okay." Marley gave Jake a kiss, then grabbed his hand and walked over to the couch. Jake sat down first and she sat on his lap.

"Jake?"

"What, Marls?"

"When was the last time you sang?"

"I haven't sang in front of anyone since right after senior year, why?"

"I just wondered. You loved singing and I would've thought you would continue it." Jake stayed silent and Marley did too, for a moment.

"Will you sing for me?"

"What?"

"I want you to sing for me, Jake. I miss hearing you sing, especially to me."

"What song?"

"Any song. I just want to hear you sing."

Marley said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Jake sang let me love you to Marley while holding her in his arms. He was listening to her hum along and the way her heartbeat changed when he sang certain parts of the song. Whenever Jake sang to Marley during high school he always got a feeling he couldn't explain, and now he was getting it again. He loved the way her eyes shined when he sang to her, the way she was completely oblivious to the entire world. Like it was just them, he loved the way she blushed when he would smile at her when he sang, he loved everything about her. Jake felt as if she was made just for him, the way her hand fit perfectly in his, the way their bodies fit together. He loved the way she could make him feel, and the way he was pretty sure he could make her feel just from a simple look or smile. When he finished the song he looked at Marley's face and saw a tear running down her face.

"Why are you crying, Marls?"

"I just love you so much Jake."

"I love you, too. Look at me." Marley turned her head to look at him, Jake wiped her tears off and kissed her.

"Don't cry, Marls."

Marley smiled and laughed. "Thank you for singing to me."

"Anytime. I love singing to you. I'm going to go get a shower and then we can head out. Sound good?" Marley kissed him once more before getting off of his lap.

"Sounds perfect. Where are we going first?"

"We are going to get lunch. then we are going to go meet my friend, and after that we are going to somewhere secret."

"Tell me. Please?" Marley said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Nope." Jake started walking towards him bedroom.

"Fine, but that means I'm dragging you around and making you carry my bags while I shop tomorrow." Marley said rasing her voice a bit so he could hear her.

"Deal." Jake said smiling to himself he knew she would love his surprise.


	16. Chapter 15

**_This chapter is about 2500 words which is about two times as long as the usual. But, I don't think you'll mind. Enjoy. Read and review. :)_**

* * *

Jake grabbed his phone and walked into the closet looking for what to wear, he dialed his friends number and put the phone down after putting the speaker on.  
"Jake, my man. Where the hell have you been? You haven't called or texted me in two weeks."  
"Sorry, I was... busy."  
"Busy, huh? What kind of busy? 'I was to lazy' busy or 'I was with someone' busy?  
"I was with someone, okay. She's kept me busy and I have enjoyed every minute of it."  
"Oh, and who may this woman that is stealing my best friend away be?"  
"Marley."  
"Marley?! As in the Marley? The Marley I heard about almost every night for five years?"  
"Yes, that Marley and keep your voice down. You're on speaker."  
"Wait, she's with you?"  
"No she's downstairs. But I don't want her to hear you."  
"Okay, fine I'll be quiet. You're back in NYC?"  
"Yeah, we are here for the weekend. I needed to take some things back home with me."  
"Are you two dating? I told you I could get you a part in this production. They'd be glad to have you."  
"We are dating and I don't want the part. I already have way too much money and I need to be with Marley. I'm probably going back to LA with her."  
"LA, really?"  
"Yes."  
"You'd do all that for one girl?"  
"Two actually."  
"What do you mean two? Oh, I forgot she's "the one" right?"  
"She is the one and about the two thing it's... complicated."  
"Oooh, I don't like complicated. But, I am your best guy friend and you have to tell me."  
"Not over the phone. Are you busy today?"  
"No, rehearsal is over and I have the rest of the day free. Why?"  
"I want you to meet her. Bring Sarah if you want." Jake said referring to Michael's girlfriend.  
"Okay, I will, I don't think Sarah will want to come. She's been extra pregnant lately. If you tell me what's going on with the whole two thing."  
"That's fine, if Sarah doesn't want to she doesn't have to. I'll call you to come over for dinner. I'll try and tell you tonight, okay?"  
"It's a plan. I can't wait to meet the famous Marley Rose, who is literally famous. I also can't wait to meet the girl you fell in love with."  
"I'll text you when we get back. I'm taking her to a surprise."  
"Okay, man. Have fun with your surprise."  
"Okay, bye Michael."  
"Bye, Jake."  
Jake hung up the phone and walked out of the closet, while he was on the phone he got dressed. He headed downstairs towards Marley, she was sitting on the couch sipping coffee cuddled in a blanket looking out the window.  
"Hey, Marls." Marley looked at Jake, then unwrapped herself from the blanket and set her coffee on the table before scooting next to him.  
"Are you ready to go?" Marley said grabbing his hand  
"Yeah."  
"So what's the schedule like for today?"  
"Well, I am taking you to my favorite restaurant for lunch. Then, we can actually go shopping today for a while instead of tomorrow, next we are going to my surprise, and after that we are coming back here to have dinner with my friend, Michael. Does that sound good?"  
"Well today sounds pretty good. So Michael is the friend you were talking about."  
"Yeah and he is excited to meet you."  
"Okay, well let's go then."  
Jake and Marley walked out of the apartment and started walking. The restaurant wasn't very far from Jake's place and it was usually a quiet restaurant. Jake stopped in front of a semi fancy restaurant, he grabbed Marley's hand and led her inside.  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Puckerman and Miss Rose." The hostess greeted them and it was obivoius when she realized who Marley was she was surprised.  
"Hello, Jess. Table for two, please." Jake said.  
"Of course. Right this way." She stepped out from behind her post and grabbed two menus leading them to a quiet corner of the restaurant.  
"Your waitress will be here shortly."  
Marley observed the restaurant, and saw that only about half of the tables were filled. She liked the way she felt seperated from the rest of the people in the restaurant because of their table's location. She also noted the dim lighting and the relaxed vibe in the restaurant. Jake and Marley figured out what they wanted to eat and then ordered. They ate for about two hours and when they left it was three o'clock, Jake still needed to kill some time and was going to go shopping with her. Marley stopped in front of a store and looked at it, then she walked in with Jake right behind her. She bought a dress and tee, and she kept to her word of making Jake carry her bags. They walked around for two more hours, Marley buying anything she wanted. Jake had about ten bags in his hands, and they were going to take them back to his place.  
"Those bags heavy yet?" Marley said looking back at him smirking.  
"A little."  
"I'll help you if you give me hint about my surprise."  
"Fine. Are you afraid of heights?"  
"No, why?"  
"Your surprise is really high." Jake smiled at Marley and she was just more confused.  
"Okay, I'll help you carry them." Jake and Marley walked into his apartment and put the bags down. Jake turned to Marley.  
"Marls, can I tell Michael about Liv? It's just he's been there through everything since college and I want him to know, but if you're not comfortable with-" Marley got Jake to stop rambling by kissing him.  
"Of course it is. She's your daughter too and I'm glad that you want people to know that."  
"Why wouldn't I, she's my daughter."  
"Hearing you say that makes me happy."  
"Ready for lunch Miss Rose?" Jake said grabbing her hand and walking in the hall to the elevator, then they went downstairs and got in a taxi.  
"You ready, Marls?" Jake said getting out of the taxi when they arrived at the destination.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Come on." Jake grabbed Marley's hand and when she got out she saw the empire state building. When Marley was in high school she talked about going to see it one day, she wanted to go to the top, and now she finally was in NY and she hadn't even thought of it.  
"How can you remember this?" Marley asked as Jake led them inside.  
"I came here all the time when I first got here. It reminded me of you." Jake walked up to a man and said something, Marley wasn't paying attention she was too busy being excited.  
Marley noticed there were very few people and that surprised her, however it wasn't exactly "vacation" season and she suspected that not many people who live in NY visit it often. Marley turned back to Jake and saw that he had just recieved two tickets, he smiled at her and went over to the elevators. There were two other couples, and parents with their child, Jake liked that there weren't so many people. Marley looked over at Jake and smiled, he grabbed her hand and kissed her.  
"Thank you, Jake." Marley said after pulling out of the kiss.  
"I'd do anything for you."  
Jake turned back towards the door when he heard the elevator ding, signaling they were on the 86th floor. He bought tickets that took them both to th 86th floor and the 102nd floor. They let the other passengers step out first and then they did so, too. Marley walked over to the opposite end of where the other people were, she saw that the sun was going to set soon. Jake came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Jake, this is incredible."  
"I'm glad you like it."  
Marley smiled and laid back on Jake. She was so thankful for him, he was the most amazing man she'd ever known. Marley noticed that the sun was starting to set, she watched it with Jake holding her. After the sun set they went up to the 102nd floor alone, Jake figured the other people had only bought tivckets for the 86th floor and he was glad to be alone with Marley. When they got to the top, the city was lighting up and Jake pulled Marley towards him.  
"I love you, Ms Rose." Jake said intertwining his hands with hers.  
"I love you too, Jake." Marley gave Jake a soft kiss, then turned around to look at the city. They stayed like that for another hour until they decided it was time to go home and invite Michael over for dinner. On the way home Jake texted him.  
"We are on our way home. When can you come over?"  
"How long until you get home?"  
"About fifteen minutes."  
"I'll be over in thirty five minutes."  
"Okay. Is pizza good with you?"  
"Yeah, pizza's great."  
"Okay, you excited to meet Marley?"  
"I am."  
"Gotta go. I want to spend a little time wiith her before you come."  
"Okay, I'll be over soon."  
Jake and Marley walked inside and sat on the couch. Jake had already ordered the pizza and it would be there soon.  
"Jake, I had so much fun with you today."  
"I'm glad you did, I did too. But, my feet hurt." Jake laughed then laid down. Marley crawled on top of him straddling his waist.  
"Are you okay?" Marley smiled down at Jake.  
"No, I think you can distract me, though."  
"Maybe I can." Marley leaned down and kissed him.  
"Better?" She said smiling.  
"No I don't think so." Jake said flipping them over and kissing her. Right when he was going to pick her up and carry her to his room the doorbell rang. Jake sat up off of Marley and groaned, she laughed and sat up. Jake walked to the door and opened it.  
"Hey, Michael." Jake said giving him a bro hug.  
"What's up, Jake." Jake stepped aside letting him come in the apartment.  
"Michael, this is Marley. Marley this is Michael."  
"Hi." Marley said giving him a soft smile.  
"So this is the famous Marley Rose. Nice to meet you." Michael said grabbing her hand and kissing it.  
"Hey, lay off Michael. She's mine." Jake laughed  
"Okay, okay." Michael laughed and sat down. Marley sat opposite to him on a chair.  
"So Michael, you've known Jake since college."  
"Yes, we were dorm mates. I feel like I've known you that long too." Jake sat next to Michael.  
"What do you mean?" Marley asked  
"Well, you're all he ever talked about."  
Marley smiled. "I didn't know you talked about me that much."  
"I missed you, I needed to." Jake smiled as he talked to Marley.  
Michael, Marley and Jake had been talking for ten more minutes when the doorbell rang.  
"That must be the pizza. I'll get it." Marley said standing up and walking over to the door. Once she was out of earshot Michael turned to Jake.  
"She's just how you described her so when are you going to explain to me this 'complicated' thing that has to do with you moving to LA."  
"I can't tell you now, she'll hear. I'll tell you when you ready to leave."  
"Fine. But you bett-" Michael was cut off by Jake.  
"Shhh. She's back."  
"Here's the pizza and some plates." Marley said setting them down on the coffee table.  
They all ate pizza and had a good time. Michael thought Marley was sweet and good for Jake, and Marley could tell Michael was a good friend to Jake. About an hour after talking and eating pizza Michael was ready to head out. Marley took the trash and plates into the kitchen and came back into the livingroom to see Jake grabbing his jacket.  
"Marls. I'll be right back, I'm going to go downstairs with him."  
"Okay, Jake. I'll be in the bedroom." Marley winked at Jake before walking upstairs.  
"Damn, she's hot." Michael said once they walked into the hall.  
"Yeah, she is and she's all mine." Jake said smiling walking towards the elevator.  
"How's Sarah?" Jake asked.  
"She's moody, tired, and pregnant. How do you think she is?" Jake chuckled walking into the elevator.  
"You excited to be a dad? She due soon, right?"  
"Yeah, she's due in two weeks. I'm excited and nervous, I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad before you."  
"No you're not." Jake said looking at him and stepping out of the elevator walking towards the exit.  
Michael grabbed Jake by the arm. "What are you talking about? Did you knock someone up? Does Marley know?"  
"Woah, woah. Calm down. That's where the whole two thing is coming from."  
"I'm confused."  
"Remember when I told you Marley broke up with me because of the long distance thing?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"That's not really why."  
"Why, then?"  
"She was pregnant. She had a baby girl and named her Olivia." Jake pulled out his phone and showed Michael a picture of himself and Olivia. "She's beautiful isn't she?"  
"Yeah, that's just really shocking. How did you find out?"  
"I suspected but wasn't sure until she told me."  
"Well, congrats I guess?"  
"Well, I expect to she pictures of your son once he arrives. I also want to and Sarah to meet Liv sometime."  
"Okay, I'll talk to her once the baby comes out." Michael chuckled walking outside.  
"See ya soon." Michael called before getting into a taxi and leaving.  
Jake walked upstairs to his bedroom and saw Marley no where to be found. He stripped down to his boxers and laid in bed on top the covers. He heard the bathroom door open to see Marley wearing nothing but his tee shirt. She walked over to him and straddled his waist leaning down to kiss him. When they broke apart she whispered to him.\  
"Why don't we finish what we started earlier."  
"Your wish is my command." Jake said rolling Marley over and continued kissing her.  
Marley woke up the next day in Jake's arms, her head on his chest. She looked up at his face and smiled.  
"Morning, Marls."  
"Goodmorning Jake." Marley said laughing. They both laid together in bed until noon.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Sorry this took so long. Read and Review :)**_

* * *

The rest of the time they were in NYC, Jake took Marley sight-seeing and shopping. Marley and Jake were on their way back to Ohio.  
"I had fun with you this weekend." Marley said as she looked over at Jake and kissed him quick.  
"I'm glad you came with me, but I miss Liv." Jake said as he chuckled mentioning Liv.  
"We'll tell her soon, okay. I don't want her to waste to much time without you. I'm just afraid of how she'll react, this will change everything, but I know she loves you."  
"Hopefully it will change everything for the better." Jake held Marley's hand.  
"I love you, Jake."  
"I love you too. What are we going to do when we get back, I spent almost three whole days with you. I don't think I can let you go to your mom's."  
"I think that you'll be fine. Where should we take Liv? When I talked to her yesterday and this morning she wanted us to come back really bad, so I promised that when we got back we would do something with her."  
"We should ask her, I think she'll know what she wants."  
"Okay. We should be in Lima soon, right?"  
"Yeah, only about twenty more minutes."  
"Good, I miss our daughter." Marley said leaning her head against his shoulder.  
"I miss our daughter, too." Jake said squeezing her hand,  
Jake and Marley arrived in Lima and took a car service and were on their way back to Millie's home.  
"Hey, Liv."  
"Hi mommy. When are you coming home?"  
Marley chuckled. "We should be home soon, okay. I miss you."  
"I miss you too momma, and Jake. Is he coming over too?"  
"Yeah, he is. Where do you want to go when we get home?"  
"I want ice cream!"  
"Did you eat dinner?"  
"Yes, we had chicken and mashed potatoes."  
"Okay, good. I'll be there in a little bit."  
"Okay. Bye mommy, tell Jake hi."  
"Bye baby girl, I will." Marley hung up her phone and put it in her purse.  
"So we will go to your place first, to drop off your stuff and then we'll go to my mom's and see Liv. Is that okay?" Marley asked Jake.  
"That's fine." Jake gave Marley a kiss on the cheek.  
Jake told the driver where his place was and he dropped them off, Jake put Marley's bag in his trunk and took his bag inside, then they hopped in his car to go see Liv. Marley and Jake arrived at Millie's house a little while later and when they got there they saw Liv in the window. Jake got out of the car and was going to get Marley's bag to take in the house, Liv ran up to Marley and into her arms.  
"Hey, momma."  
"Hello, there. You ready for some ice cream?"  
"Yes, yes, yes!"  
"Okay let me go see grandma quick then we'll go." Marley said putting Liv down and walking to where Jake was behind the car.  
"Let me take it, it's only one bag." Marley said taking the luggage from Jake's grasp.  
"Fine." Jake said laughing.  
"Jake!" Liv said running to him and hugging him.  
"Hey, Liv."  
"I missed you, Jake."  
"I missed you, too." Jake picked Liv up and walked into the house with Marley following them.  
"Hey, Marls. Let me take that. Hi, Jake." Millie gave her daughter a hug and taking her bag.  
"Hello, Millie." Jake said hugging her too. "We'll wait in the car." Jake walked outside with Olivia.  
"Thanks for watching Liv."  
"It was no problem, I love her and you." Millie smiled at her daughter.  
"We're going to get ice cream, do you want anything while we're out?"  
"No, thank you though. Have fun, I'll see you later."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, we went shopping for some stuff earlier."  
"Okay. Can we talk later?"  
"Of course, what about?"  
"I'll tell you later. Bye mom." Marley said walking out the door to Liv and Jake.  
"Ready for some ice cream, Liv?" Jake started the car.  
"Yes!"  
Marley chuckled at how excited her daughter was. She reached over and grabbed Jake's free hand to hold while her got to the ice cream place and ordered their ice cream, then they sat at a picnic table. Olivia was staring at the shop and Marley turned to see what she was looking at, but couldn't exactly pinpoint what.  
"What are you looking at Liv?" Marley asked snapping her daughter out of her trance.  
"They painted the beach. I want to go to the beach."  
"You've been to the beach back home tons of times."  
"But mommy, that's the Pacific Ocean. I want to see the Atlantic Ocean. Can we go to the beach, mom?"  
"Marls, you should take her to the beach." Jake said looking at Marley smiling.  
"I don't know Liv. I mean we could drive there, but you're never behaved while we're in the car for a while."  
"I will be good, I promise mommy. Please, can we go to the beach?"  
"One condition." Marley turned to Jake.  
"What is that?" Jake asked looking at Marley.  
"You have to come with us."  
"Please come with us. Jake. Please?"  
"Okay, I'll go."  
"Good." Marley pecked his lips.  
"Eww, stop kissing. That's gross." Liv scrunched her nose in disgust. Marley and Jake laughed.  
"So Liv, when do you want to go to the beach." Jake looked over at her  
"Now!" Liv said smiling.  
"Woah, we can't go now. How about next week, we will stay there all week."  
Liv was going crazy, she was really excited to go to the beach. All Marley had to do was find out which beach they were going to and book a hotel. Jake, Marley and Liv got back in the car and headed to Millie's house. Once they got there Liv went upstairs to play with her beach barbies. Marley was standing outside to say goodnight to Jake.  
"I'm really going to miss you." Jake said wrapping his arms around Marley's waist.  
"I will miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow okay? We'll do something with Liv."  
"Sounds great. I'm excited to go to the beach with you and Liv."  
"Me too. I should be getting inside, I want to talk to my mom and I'm getting bit by mosquitos." Marley chuckled as she said the last part.  
"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Marley. Tell Liv I said goodnight." Jake gave Marley a sweet, long kiss.  
"Goodnight, Jake. I love you, too. I'll tell her." Marley waved before walking back inside.  
Marley walked over to her mom, who was sitting on the couch watching the news.  
"You wanted to talk?" Millie said muting the tv.  
"If you want to watch this I can wait."  
"Oh come on I just want to hear how it went." Millie laughed.  
"I had the best time. We spent a lot of time together."  
"What did you guys do around the city?"  
"He took me to the top of the empire state building like I always wanted. We went shopping and sight-seeing."  
"Sounds fun."  
"It was. I met one of his friends, Michael. He was really nice and cool."  
"Anything else happen?"  
"I told him."  
"Told who what?"  
"I told Jake about Liv being his daughter."  
"Well by the way he was acting tonight I'm guessing he took the news well."  
"He knew."  
"Who wouldn't know their own child? She looks just like him." Millie chuckled.  
"He wants to be part of her life and he wants to come to LA with us."  
"That's great, now you can be a real family."  
"I know, it's all so surreal."  
"Well, I'm glad he knows."  
"Me too. Oh, I almost forgot. We are going to the beach all next week. You and Charlie are welcome to join us."  
"No, I'm not much of a sand person, neither is Charlie. You three go."  
"I love you, mom." Marley hugged her mom.  
"I love you, too sweetheart."  
"There's only one problem."  
"What's the problem?"  
"We have to tell Liv." Marley said already feeling nervous.  
"Don't worry about it now. Honestly, I think she'll be happy to have a dad. Just do it when you know the time is right."  
"Thanks, goodnight."  
"Night, Marls."  
Marley walked upstairs to Liv's room to tell her goodnight and tell her Jake said so too. Then, she went into her room and got a shower, she changed into a pair of shorts and a tee. After that, she decided to text Jake.  
_"Goodnight, Jake.."_  
_"Night, Marls. See you tomorrow, get some rest."_  
_"Okay, I will. I love you."_  
_"Love you too."_


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait. I have a lot on my plate and I am trying to sort it all out, this means I probably won't be updating until the weekend. I might be able to get one more chapter up before then. R&R. :) So sorry for making you wait.**

* * *

**One Week Later.**

"You ready to go?" Jake asked Marley as he followed her upstairs.

"Yes and so is Liv." Marley walked into room, turning around and pecking Jake's lips.

"I bet she's excited to go."

"You know she's hasn't stopped talking about it since we planned it. Of course she's excited." Marley chuckled and picked up her suitcase.

"Let me get that, babe. I'll be right back." Jake took the bag from Marley and walked downstairs to take it to the car.

"Thanks!" Marley yelled as Jake walked to the door, then Marley walked into Liv's room.

"Hey, Liv."

"Was that Jake?"

"Yeah, he's coming back inside. Where's the suitcase I packed for you last night?"

"It's in the closet." Marley walked to the closet and pulled the suitcase handle up, rolling out of the room.

"Come on, Liv." Olivia grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. Liv was wearing a lavender dress and matching flats. Once she spotted Jake, she became even more excited than before.

"Jake!" Jake walked over to Liv and picked her up spinning her around.

"There's my princess. Are you excited to go to the beach?"

"Yes! Can we go now?" Jake laughed and kissed Liv's cheek.

"Of course, angel." Marley continued rolling the suitcase out the door to the car.

"Hey, Jake can you put Liv in the car? I'm going to leave my mom a note for when she wakes up."

"Okay, we'll be in the car waiting for you." Marley walked back into the house and grabbed a notepad and pen.

_Mom and Charlie, _

_We are leaving and you guys aren't back from your errands so we wanted to say bye. _

_I just wanted to say I love you both and we should be back Saturday night. _

_It'll probably be pretty late by the time we get back, so you'll probably be in bed. _

_We are heading out and it's around 4:30. _

_Call me when you get this. Love you guys, see you Saturday. _

_Love, Marley, Jake, and_ Liv.

Marley left the paper on the kitchen counter and grabbed her jacket from the hall closet, walking outside to join Liv and Jake in the car.

"Ready." Marley said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Let's go." Jake backed out of the drive way and they started heading to the beach. Marley put the directions to the beach house that she rented for the week into the gps. Jake knew where he was going, but she wanted to be safe. About an hour later Liv was getting impatient waiting to get there so Jake tried to keep her mind occupied.

"What do you want to do when we get to the beach, Liv?" Jake asked looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"We can build sandcastles and go swimming and get sea shells!"

"Sounds good to me." Marley laughed and her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Marley. Charlie and I got your note. Thanks for not just leaving without saying goodbye. How is everything going?"_

"Everything's good, someone is getting impatient but other than that we are good."

_"Liv is always impatient."_ Millie chuckled before continuing. _"Great, I love you. I'll talk to you later. Tell Jake hi and Liv that I love her."_

"Love you, too. Okay, I'll tell them."

_"Bye, Marley."_

"Bye mom. We'll talk to you later."

Marley hung her phone up and turned around in her seat to face Liv. "Grandma says she loves you."

"Can I talk to her next time?"

"Yes, you can." Marley turned back around and held Jake's hand.

They continued driving for a few hours when Marley noticed that Liv had fallen asleep.

"Olivia's asleep." Jake took a quick glance back at Liv and smiled.

"We should be there soon, babe."

"Good, I hate sitting in cars for a long time." Jake smiled.

"Do you think Liv will sleep through the night? It's almost 9:00, I wonder how long she's been asleep."

"She will sleep through the night, she went to bed late last night and woke up early this morning. She's tired, she needs the rest."

"We should be there in less than an hour and I'll take her to bed." Marley was looking out the window as they drove, she was excited to go to the beach but right now she just wanted to lay with Jake and go to sleep.

Soon enough they arrived, Jake and Marley took in the suitcases after taking Liv into one of the bedrooms and tucking her in. Marley changed into one of Jake's shirts and Jake changed into a pair of sweats. Marley took a seat on the couch and Jake sat down next to her. Marley sat there looking into the man she loves eyes, all she wanted was to be with him forever. Just him, her and Liv, a family.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, babe."

"We need to tell Liv soon, about you. I want us to be a family, a real family. I want her to have her dad."

"I know, Marls. I want that too, we just need to figure out how, and when."

"Maybe we should wait a little while, a few weeks."

"Maybe you're right. I just want her to be able to call me daddy."

"She will, soon. She already loves you." Marley smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, Marls."

"Love you, too. Can we go to bed, I'm tired?"

"Let's go to bed then." Jake picked Marley up and carried her to their bedroom, her giggling the entire way. He laid her down before getting in bed beside her. They were facing one another, Marley caressed Jake's face.

"You and Liv are my everything, Jake. You know that?"

"I do, and you and Liv are everything in the world to me. As long as I have you both I'll be happy."

"Goodnight, Jake."

"Night, Marls." Marley turned over and scooted closer to Jake so they were laying back to front. Jake laid his arm over her stomache and kissed her cheek before he dozed off.


	19. Chapter 18

I'm so sorry that this took so long, the next one shouldn't take that long. R&R :) In the time between my chapters if you need some Jarley , you can check out my other Jarley fanfictions and one shots to get your fix. :)

* * *

_Day One and Day Two._

The second Olivia woke up she ran into Jake and Marley's bedroom to wake them up.  
"Mommy! Jake! Get up, we have to go to the beach!"  
Marley sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"  
Jake looked at the clock and got out of bed. "8:17."  
"Can we go to the beach, please."  
Marley laughed and brought Olivia on the bed. "Let me take a shower after we have breakfast, while I'm in the shower you can get ready."  
"Okay."  
Marley walked into the kitchen and made everyone some pancakes and bacon. After Marley ate, she took her plate to the sink and walked behind Jake, who was still eating. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down, so their faces were cheek to cheek.  
"Can you keep an eye on Liv while I get a shower?"  
"Of course, I can even back some stuff for us to take to the beach."  
"Thanks. I'll be back in a little bit." Marley kissed his cheek and walked over to Liv to kiss hers.  
"Jake's going to watch you okay."  
"I'm going to go get ready!" Liv jumped out of her chair and ran upstairs.  
Marley walked to her bedroom and grabbed her bikini and a dress, then she went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
Jake packed a bag for them to take down to the beach, he put some sunscreen, sunglasses, a couple towels, a blanket, a shovel and a bucket to make castles, a some snacks in it. Jake walked into the bedroom to change, once he did that he walked to Liv's room to see what she was doing.  
"Hi Jake."  
"Hey, Liv. Already in your swimsuit I see." Liv had on a one piece that was light pink and had a skirt piece on the bottom, Jake thought it looked like a ballerina costume.  
"Is mommy ready yet?"  
"I'm not sure, let me goo check."  
Jake walked out of her room and saw that the bathroom door was open and the bedroom door was closed, he figured Marley was getting dressed. He walked into the bedroo to see Marley wearing a white dress, she had her hair in a ponytail and looked ready.  
"Ready, Marls?"  
"Yeah, is Liv ready?"  
"She's waiting for you. I have the back packed so we're good to go."  
"Let's go then." Marley smiled at Jake and walked up to him grabbing his hand. They walked to Liv's room.  
"Liv, come on."  
"Coming!" Liv ran past them and to the door, she could see the beach and it made her even more excited.  
Marley grabbed to bag Jake packed and they all waked outside. Liv was racing Jake to the beach and Marley was walking behind them. Once she made it to where they were Liv wanted to make sandcastles.  
"Mommy can I have the shovel and bucket?"  
Marley grabbed both and handed it to Liv, she grabbed the blanket a laid it out. Marley kicked her shoes off and let her dress falling to the ground. She was wearing a marine blue push up bandeau swim top with matching bottoms. Jake hadn't noticed her until she sat next to him, his jaw dropped.  
Marley looked over at Jake, who was staring her body up and down.  
"What?"  
"You look very sexy." Jake kissed her.  
"Jake! Liv is right there."  
"Sorry, but you can't come out here wearing _that_ and expect me to keep my opinions to myself because you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
Marley leaned over and kissed Jake. "Thank you."  
"It's the truth. Do you need me to help you put on some sunscreen?"  
Marley looked over and saw Jake's devious smile. "Nice try. I already did."  
"Was worth a shot."  
Jake, Liv, and Marley spent the entire day at the beach. They built castles, swam, and collected some shells. It was getting pretty late so Jake and Marley started to pack things up. Liv walked over to them.  
"Do we have to go inside?"  
"Yes, it's getting late and you still need dinner."  
"Fine, but can we come here tomorrow?"  
"Deal. Tomorrow we will have another beach filled day."  
"Yay!"  
They all walked back and once they got inside Marley wanted to take a shower. Liv ran to the first bathroom to get a shower.  
"Jake, can you order something to eat. I don't want to cook, I'm exhausted."  
"Okay, babe. Is pizza good?"  
"Pizza is fine with me, just ask Liv."  
Jake gave Marley a hug and kissed her. "Go get a shower, Marls. It will make you feel better."  
"Thank you, Jake. I love you." Marley went to take a shower in the bathroom that was in their bedroom.  
"Love you, too."  
Jake ordered pizza and Liv came into the livingroom with her pajamas on. He turned on some cartoons and Marley came out a little while later wearing some shorts and one of Jake's shirts.  
"Your turn to take a shower." Marley said as she sat down.  
"I ordered the pizza, it should be here soon. I'll be back in a few. Love you, both of you."  
Marley smiled as Jake planted a kiss on her cheek, then one to the top of Liv's head. "Love you too."  
"Love you." Liv said and Marley saw a huge smile on his face.  
Once Jake was gone Olivia turned to Marley. "Are you and Jake going to get married?"  
"I don't know, maybe sometime later. Why, Liv?"  
"well you guys always say "I love you" to each other and you kiss a lot, and we all always spend time together."  
"Well, if Jake asks me to marry him, you'll be the first to know."  
"I'll be the first?" Liv smiled.  
"Absolutely." Marley hugged Liv and let her sit in her lap.  
"I love you, Liv."  
"Love you, mommy."  
The pizza arrived and Marley brought it into the livingroom grabbing some paper plates on the way. Jake came out to the livingroom and joined them on the couch. They all ate pizza, watched a movie and then went to bed. The next day was similar, they went to the beach, but the also went around town a bit. They had ice cream and bought some food so Marley could cook a real dinner. They spent time together, like a family.


	20. Chapter 19

The third day was spent going around town and exploring, they found out there was a carnival in town and decided they would go the next day. They went to a small and quiet restaurant and had dinner and then they went back to the beach house and went to bed. Marley could tell that Liv was having the time of her life when she and Jake spent time together. This morning she had woken up and Jake wasn't there, but she heard his voice and Liv laughing outside the bedroom. Marley got up to see what they were doing, she followed the sound of their voices to the livingroom. When she got into the livingroom she saw Liv on the ground and Jake tickling her, Liv was laughing and Jake was smiling so brightly.  
"What's going on in here?"  
Jake didn't stop tickling Liv, she looked up at Marley. "Mommy! Make him stop!"  
Jake released Liv from his grip. "I'll stop, I'll stop."  
Jake walked over to Marley. "Good morning, Marls."  
Marley gave Jake a small kiss. "Morning, what smells so good?"  
"Liv and I made breakfast together. You go eat, I'm gonna go take a shower so we can go to the carnival."  
"Okay, thank you. Did Liv eat?"  
"Yeah, we ate together."  
Jake walked into the bedroom to take a shower and Marley went to the table, Liv following.  
"Did you have fun with Jake this morning?"  
"Yes! He let me mix the pancakes and flip them too!."  
Marley smiled. "Good." Marley took a few more bites of her breakfast before taking it to the sink.  
"Why don't we go get you dressed?"  
"Let's go mom." Liv dragged Marley to her room to pick out her outfit.  
Liv wore jean shorts and a tshirt, they walked back into the livingroom to see Jake sitting on the couch dressed. "Well, hello there." Jake said as he looked over at them and smiled.  
Olivia jumped on his lap and sat down. "Mommy! Go get ready do we can go to the carnival!"  
"I'm going, I'm going." Marley ran to her room and went into the shower.  
When she was done she put on jean shorts and a white shirt with a pink heart in the middle that hung of her shoulder, she wore white converse high tops. Marley walked to where Jake and Liv were watching disney cartoons. "Ready to go?"  
Liv jumped off of Jake's lap and ran to the door, swinging it open. "Let's go!"  
Jake chuckled and stood up and walked over to Marley. "You look great, babe."  
Marley wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close, so close he could feel her breath on him. "We have to go before our daughter goes crazy."  
Marley pulled away quick, knowing that Jake was expecting a kiss. "You coming?" Marley walked to the door.  
"Tease." Jake said as he walked behind Marley to the car.  
Jake drove them all to the carnival and they walked around a bit, getting Liv some cotton candy. They rode some rides with Liv, but after riding each ride in the place at least three times, they went to where the games were set up. Marley and Liv tried but both failed at attemping to get a giant stuffed animal. Jake walked up in front of them.  
"I'll get you both one." Jake played the game and won three small animals and two large ones.  
"Here you go." Jake handed the giant tiger to Liv and the giant monkey to Marley.  
"Tiger!"  
Jake and Marley laughed watching Liv carry the tiger, it was almost as big as her and it looked really funny to watch her carry it on her back. They were walking back to the car when Liv spoke-  
"His name is Tim."  
"Whos?" Marley asked  
"My tiger."  
"Tim the tiger, huh?" Jake looked at Liv and smiled.  
"Yep. Mommy, what's your monkey's name?"  
"I'm not sure, what do you think I should name her."  
"You should name her Maggie."  
"Maggie and Marley?" Jake picked Liv up and was helping her carry Tim the tiger.  
"It's perfect!"  
"Maggie it is." Marley got in the car.  
They drove back to the beach house and Jake made some burgers on the grill. After they ate they watched tv and Liv fell asleep, they took her to bed and were lying in their bed with the tv on, even though they weren't paying attention They were just laying with each other, looking into one another's eyes.  
"I love you, Marley." Jake rubbed up and down her arm.  
Marley got goosebumps at his touch on her arm. "I love you, too Jake."  
Jake kissed Marley and rolled over on top of her. "Jake, we can't."  
Jake kissed Marley's neck, her weak spot. He knew she would give in. "You sure?"  
"Fine, but we have to be really quiet. Liv's not that far away."  
"I can work with that." Jake kissed Marley again.


	21. Chapter 20

Jake opened his eyes to Marley's head lying on his chest and drawing circles with her fingers on his bare chest.  
"Hey, beautiful."  
Marley looked up at Jake through her eye lashes, before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips, letting her hand reast on his cheek "Good morning."  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Great, what about you?"  
"I slept through the night, but just because you were with me, and because of all the energy we used last night."  
Marley blushed and laid her head back on his chest. "We should get up soon. I mean we're both still half naked and Liv could wake up any minute."  
Marley attempted to get up but Jake wouldn't let her. "No, stay with me. Just for a few minutes, then we'll get up and take a shower."  
"Nice try. I'll get a shower, then you can get one. I don't want Liv to catch us." She chuckled before relaxing in Jake's arms once again.  
"You win." Jake smiled and rubbed her back.  
"I love you, Jake."  
"Love you too, Marls. Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course you can, you know that."  
"I want you and Liv to come stay with me once we get back to Ohio. I want to wake up with you like this every morning, and I want to make breakfast with Liv and tuck her in."  
"I don't know, Jake. Is there enough room at your place for us?"  
"Yeah, you'll sleep with me and we can make one of the extra guest rooms into a room for Liv."  
"I would love to, and I'm sure Liv would too."  
"That's perfect."  
"We should get up."  
"Go take a shower, I'll wait until you get out."  
"I'll be right back."  
"Okay, love you"  
"Love you too." Marley walked into the bathroom.  
Jake laid in bed and waited for Marley to get done in the shower. Almost twenty minutes later Marley caame out if the bathroom only wrapped in a towel.  
"Oh come on!"  
Marley smiled innocently.. "What?"  
"You're naked under that towel."  
"Well I'm going to get dressed, you go get a shower. Breakfast should be ready when you're done, I'll be in the kitchen."  
Marley walked into the closet and put on some jeans and sweater. When Jake finished in the shower, he got dressed and walked into the kitchen to see Marley making home made waffles and some sausage. He walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.  
"Smells good, babe. Is Liv up yet."  
"It should be done in a few minutes, Liv is still sleeping. I checked on her and she is knocked out, snoring a little even."  
Jake chuckled. "Well at least my angel is getting some rest. She's been nonstop energy these past couple days."  
"Mommy?" Liv said sleepily as she walked into the kitchen.  
Jake walked over to Liv and picked her up. "Good morning, Liv."  
Olivia laid her head on Jake's shoulder. "Are you hungry, Liv?"  
Liv just nodded her head. Jake held her and walked over to the table to sit her down just as Marley walked over with a plate.  
"Thank you, mommy."  
"Your welcome, what do you want to do today?"  
"I don't know, I don't feel good."  
Marley sat down at the table across from Liv. "What's wrong, Liv?"  
"My tummy hurts and my nose is stuffy." Marley put her hand on Liv's forehead.  
"Jake she's burning up, can you grab me the thermometer in the bathroom cabinet?"  
"Be right back." Jake went to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer before coming back to the table and giving it to Marley.  
"Open up, Liv."  
Olivia allowed Marley to put the thermometer in her mouth, once Marley pulled iy out she looked at the temperature.  
"Her temperature is just below 101."  
"Come here Liv." Jake motioned for Liv to come to him, she stood up and he lifted her up.  
"We're going to make you feel all better, Liv."  
"Thanks, Jake."  
"I'll take her to her room, maybe she should get a bath, it might make her feel better. Do you want to take a bath, Liv?" Olivia nodded her head.  
"Okay."  
Jake took Liv into her bedroom and grabbed her favorite pajamas, then he took her in the bathroom and ran the bath.  
"You'll feel better, I promise. When you get out you can lay in your bed and mommy and I will help you."  
Liv gave Jake a hug. "Thank you, Jake."  
"Your welcome sweetheart. I'm going to go talk to mom for a minute, you think you'll be okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Just yell for me or mommy when you're done."  
Jake walked into the kitchen to see that Marley was cleaning up. "She okay?"  
"Yeah, I just think she caught a bug or maybe it's food poisoning. Either way she'll get better."  
"I'm going to run down to the store to grab some things for her, will you keep an eye on her?"  
"Absolutley, once she's done in the bath I'll get her to bed."  
"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"It's fine, go to the store quick, we'll be waiting."  
Marley pecked Jake's lips before grabbing the keys and getting into the car. Marley drove to the nearest grocery store and grabbedd everything she could think of that Liv would need. Marley got tissues, tons of fluids, ingredients to make her special chicken noodle soup, a can of chicken noudle soup to hold Liv over, medicine, a teddy bear, and she went to another store to buy all her favorite movies. Marley tried to get home as fast as possible.  
Jake heard Olivia call his name so he went into the bathroom.  
"Are you ready to get out?"  
"Yes."  
Jake grabbed a towel and helped Liv out of the bath tub, he then helped her put on her favorite pajamas that had frogs on it.  
"Want a piggy back ride?"  
"Yeah!"  
Jake got down on his knees and Liv jumped on his back, he stood up and carried her to her bedroom. He put her on the bed and opened the blinds for some light. Just as he did he heard Marley walk in.  
"In here, Marls!"  
Marley walked into Liv's room and sat on the bed next to Liv, she left most of the bags in the kitchen except for the one with the teddy bear and movies.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"A little better."  
"Well, I got you some things." Marley pulled out the teddy bear and Liv held it.  
"He's cute." Liv smiled and Marley was so happy she could make her daughter smile.  
"I got you these too." Marley pulled out Cinderella I, II, and III, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, The Princess and the Frog and Tangled.  
Olivia smiled and grabbed The Princess and the Frog. "I want to watch this one, it matches my pajamas."  
Jake laughed at Liv's reaction and grabbed the movie from her and popped it into the dvd player.  
"Lay down, Liv." Marley said before tucking Liv in.  
"I'll be back with something to drink and eat that will make you feel better."  
Jake and Marley walked into the kitchen ans started unpacking the things Marley had bought. "Can you take her one of those drinks, I don't want her to get dehydrated."  
Jake took the drink to Liv, he even opened it and put in a bendy straw. Then, he walked back into the kitchen.  
"Anything I can help you with, Marls."  
Marley smiled. "You can help me make chicken noodle soup."  
"Okay, let's start."  
Jake and Marley made the soup and gave some to Liv, who was starting to feel better. The entire day they took care of Liv and when she fell asleep they were so exhausted that they went right to bed.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Sorry for the wait, I might have another up today but since I'm going out of town for the weekend I might not be able to write. This chapter is short but the next should be longer and there is a surprise coming. I wonder if you can guess what it is? Once it happens you'll all probably think it was predictable. I may write a chapter before I go and post it tomorrow. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I might also be updating Escaping today, go read it! :) Enjoy, lovies!**_

* * *

Olivia was sick for the next two days, Jake and Marley helped her with everything she needed and she finally got rid of the sickness on the last day that they were there. Liv had decided they were spending that day at the beach, like the first two. When they were done, they packed and drove home. By the time they got there it was getting late so Marley said she would just stay at her mom's for the night and they would bring their stuff to Jake's place the following morning. Marley woke up and went downstairs, her mom was in the kitchen making breakfast.  
"Good morning mom." Marley gave her mom a hug before grabbing a cup and puring some coffee, she sat on a stool.  
"Hey, Marls. I didn't hear you and Liv come in last night."  
"We got in pretty late, can I talk to you."  
"What's up?" Millie sat on a stool next to Marley.  
"So I was talking to Jake and Liv and I are going to be in town for a little while longer so Jake wants us to stay with him."  
"I think it's a great idea. I mean, if you really want to be a family like you said."  
"Of course I do. We are going to take our stuff over today."  
"Do you want me to help you?"  
"No, I just have to pack the clothes that Liv and I brought. Jake is turning on of the guestrooms at his apartment into a bedroom for Olivia."  
"That's great, I'm really happy that you three are going to be a family."  
Marley smiled brightly. "Me too. I'm going to go start packing, is it okay if Jake comes over in an hour or so to help us?"  
"That'll be fine. I expect calls or visits almost everyday."  
"You got it. At least you and Charlie can have some quality time together. When Jake comes over can you let him in?"  
"Yeah, love you." Millie called as Marley walked out of the kitchen.  
"Thanks, love you too!"  
Marley went upstairs and started folding and packing clothes, she heard the doorbell ring and her mom's voice.  
"She's upstairs waiting for you."  
"Thank you, Ms Rose."  
Marley heard Jake walking up the stairs, she also heard him slip her bedroom door the rest of the way open. Jake walked up to Marley and grabbed her wrist gently.  
"Hey, Marls."  
"Hi, Jake."  
"Want some help?"  
"Sure, I still have to get Liv's things packed and she's not even awake yet."  
"When do you think she'll wake up?"  
"She should wake up soon, less than an hour."  
Jake and Marley continued packing for a while, until they heard Liv come out of her bedroom. Liv went to eat breakfast while Jake and Marley started packing her things.  
"Liv has a lot of clothes."  
"I like to spoil her. " Marley laughed.  
"I can tell."  
Jake and Marley continued packing Liv's things and when they were finished Jake put the things in his car. Marley and Olivia drove in Marley's car to Jake's apartment. When they got inside they unpacked and decided to go to the store to buy furniture for Olivia's new bedroom. Marley bought Liv all the things she needed for her room. When they were finally finished shopping they went home and put everything in Liv's room.  
"So how do you like your room, Liv?" Jake looked at the room from the doorway.  
"Yes! It's perfect!"  
After they set up Olivia's room they decided to order some dinner. Jake called for some food to be delivered. After they ate, they went to bed Jake was resting in Marley's arms and he knew that he could look forward to many more nights like this. Jake loved to have his family with him and couldn't be happier. When Marley woke up she made breakfast and set the table, then she walked back into her and Jake's bedroom to wake him up. She got on top of him and leaned down to kiss him to wake him up.  
"Morning Jake."  
Jake smiled up at Marley. "I like waking up like this."  
"Breakfast is ready. I'm going to go wake Liv up before it gets cold."  
"I'll get up in a minute."  
Marley walked into Olivia's room and sat on her bed.  
"Liv."  
"Hi mommy."  
"Are you hungry? I made breakfast."  
"Yeah, what did you make?"  
"Your favorite. It's on the table, go eat before it gets cold."  
Olivia got out of bed and ran to the table with Jake following behind.  
All three of them ate breakfast together then went to get ready for their day.


	23. Chapter 22

**Here's another chapter. It's shortish, I feel bad for not making it longer :( I hope you enjoy the surprise :) Read and Review! **

* * *

Over the next week Jake, Liv and Marley had been spending time as a family and were acting like one. Liv spent the night at Millie's house a lot and Jake an Marley would spend time together when she did. Today Liv was staying at Millie's while Marley went grocery shopping and cleaned the apartment, Jake was going to see his mom. Marley just came home from droppin Liv off at Millie's and was greeted by Jake when she walked in.  
"I want to stay here with you."  
"Jake, you have to go see your mom. She misses you."  
"I know, and I miss her too."  
"So go see her, when you come back dinner will be ready and the house will be clean."  
"I should really help you with that, I don't want you to think that you have to do that by yourself."  
"I want to, now go see your mother." Marley laughed  
"Okay, fine I'll go."  
"Jake, if you want to tell her about Olivia, you can."  
"No I want to wait, I mean I want Liv to know first and I want you both to be there when we tell her."  
"We'll tell them both soon."  
"I know, don't worry about it right now, Marls. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I'll be back in a couple hours."  
"Okay."  
Jake walked out the door and Marley started to clean, she picked up any trash and gathered laundry. After a two hours she had finished the laundry, swept the kitchen and livingroom, cleaned up her and Jake's bedroom, and took out the trash. She went to get a shower beofre going to buy groceries, after she got out she put on a white dress with a jean jacket and left to go to the store. Marley went around the store and bought all the groceries they would need for a couple weeks. She went to the cash register and paid for everything, then she went to the pharmacy by the apartment. She was walking around the pharmacy in the store to get some medicine because she had been feeling a little nauseous lately. Marley walked around searching for it when she saw pregnancy tests, she thought for a minute until something clicked in her mind.  
_"I'm late."_  
Marley grabbed a pregnancy test pack that contained two tests, she paid and went home. After putting all the groceries away she went into the bathroom with the tests in hand. She was waiting for the first tests results and a million thoughts were going through her mind.  
_"What if I am pregnant? I want another baby, especially with Jake, but right now? If she was pregnant that would be a good thing. Liv would have a brother or sister and Jake would be happy. How would I even tell him? Okay, okay calm down Marley. You might not even be pregnant, you're getting ahead of yourself. Just wait for the results, one more minute."_  
Marley looked at the test.  
**Positive.**  
_"Positive? I need to try the other one, there are false positives all the time."_  
She tried the second one.  
**Negative.**  
_"It's negative. I should've bought more tests. The only way to confirm it is by going to a doctor, I can't tell Jake unless I'm sure. I have to make an appointment."_  
Marley hid the tests in the trash and looked up the number to the doctor that had helped her when she was 18 and pregnant. The receptionist answered the phone.  
"Hi, I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Cara Oaks."  
_"Okay, Dr. Oaks is not in today but she does have an open appoinment tomorrow at 11 am. Would you like me to schedule that for you?"_  
"Yes, that time will be fine."  
_"What's your name?"_  
"Marley Rose."  
_"Okay, Ms Rose. She'll be expecting you at 11. Please arrive ten to fifteen minutes prior to your appoinment to do paperwork."_  
"I'll be there, thank you very much."  
_"We'll see you tomorrow then Ms Rose. Goodbye."_  
"Bye."  
Marley picked Olivia up and drove bakc home, she couldn't keep her mind off of her appointment tomorrow. When they got home Olivia went to play with her new dolls in her room and Marley went to make dinner, Jake got home right before dinner was ready.  
"Hey, Marls. Dinner smells good."  
"I'm making chicken parmesan."  
"Well, I can't wait. Where's Liv?"  
"She's in her room."  
"Are you okay Marls?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Tomorrow I have a checkup at the doctors at 10:30 can you watch Olivia while I go?"  
"Yeah, are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm feeling a bit sick, but I'll be okay. Don't worry, let's eat. Can you go tell Liv that dinner is ready?"  
Jake was still concerned but dropped it. "I'll be right back."  
Jake went to Olivia's room and brought her to the table, Marley tried acting like her normal self during dinner and it convinced Olivia, but not Jake. After dinner, Marley cleaned up and was going to bed.  
"Jake, I'm going to go to bed."  
"This early?"  
"Yes, I'm tired. I love you."  
"Love you too. Night, Marls."  
"Night, Jake."  
Marley went to bed still thinking about her appoinment tomorrow and her possible pregnancy.


	24. Chapter 23

**_I changed my username but I'm stil the same person anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, lovies :)_**

* * *

Marley woke to her alarm at 8:30 and got in the shower. After she got out she wore a loose pink dress and a cardigan with ballet flats. Marley figured that Jake and Olivia would be awake soon so she made some breakfast and left it in the microwave. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed a pen and paper off of the bedside table and wrote a note for Jake when he woke up.

_I'm heading out to go to the doctor's office and I should be back in a few hours. _

_I might stop at my mom's house afterwards. _

_I made breakfast for you and Liv, all you need to do is heat it up. _

_I love you both and I'll be hime before you know it. _

_Love, Marley_

Marley left the apartment and got in her car, she drove ten minutes to the doctor's office. She was twenty minutes early when she walked up to the receptionist's desk

"Hi I'm here for my appointment with Doctor Oaks for 11 o'clock."

"Marley Rose?"

"Yes."

The lady smiled up at Marley "Okay, well there is some paperwork for you to fill out, here it is."

The lady handed Marley a clipboard and a pen. "The doctor will be with you shortly, when you're finished with that you can bring it back to the desk here."

"Okay, thank you."

Marley walked over to an empty seat and started filling out the paper, she noticed there weren't very many people in the office. She saw a teenage girl sitting by herself, she look nervous and scared. The girl reminded Marley of herself when she first came to this office and found out about Olivia. She continued filling out the paperwork until she was finished and she walked back up to the receptionist's desk.

"All done." Marley handed the clipboard over to the woman.

"Thank you. Ms Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have you autograph?"

Marley smiled as the girl handed over a notepad and paper, after writing a short message and signing her name she gave it back, smiled and went back to her seat. Marley was thinking back to the first time she came to this office.

* * *

"Mom, I'm scared. What if I am pregnant?"

"Marley we will work everything out, we don't even know if you are pregnant."

"Okay."

"Marley Rose?"

"That's me." Marley stood up and walked over to the nurse that had called her name.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, thank you though mom. I'll be right back."

Marley followed the nurse to a small room. "Doctor Oaks will be with you in a moment, she'll come and talk to you."

The nurse left the room and Marley waited for a few minutes untill she heard the door open again. A small blonde woman walked in with a clipboard.

"Hello Marley. I'm Dr. Oaks so what brought you in here today?"

"Well, I've been throwing up and I'm tired a lot. I think I could be pregnant, I took a test and it was negative but I was still worried."

"How old are you Marley?"

"Eighteen."

"I can see you're scared, but don't panic. We will do a urine test and once we get the results I'll come back and talk to you."

"Okay." After Marley finished, she gave the small cup to the nurse.

"The results should be back in less than a half hour. Would you like me to tell your mother that you'll be in here for a little while longer?"

"Could you please? I don't want her to worry."

"I will. When Dr. Oaks gets the results she'll come and tell you about them."

Marley nodded her head and the nurse walked out of the room. She waited for twenty minutes until the Dr. Oaks walked back into the room. She sat on the stool that was a few feet away from Marley.

"Marley, you're pregnant."

Marley was shocked.

"Before you start freaking out you need to know about your options."

"What are they?"

"There's abortion."

"No, no way. This is mine and Jake's baby, I can't do that." Marley placed her hands on her stomach.

"Jake? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Well if you want to you could disscuss the options with him."

"I don't know. What other options do I have?"

"Adoption. There could be a great couple who wants a baby."

"Anything else?"

"You could have the baby and keep him or her."

"That seems to be the only option I can consider right now. I mean this is mine and Jake's baby, a baby, a real living human growing inside of me. I don't want someone else to have it."

"A baby is a wonderful thing, but you have nine months to decide on adoption or keeping it."

"Thank you, Dr. Oaks."

"It's my job, if you want to you can schedule your next couple appointments for this office."

"Check-ups, right. I can do that at the front desk, correct?"

"Yes, just schedule them with the receptionist."

Marley left the office feeling all kinds of emotions, she was scared, nervous, and even a little happy and excited. She was going to have a baby, Jake's baby.

_"Oh no. He's got a full ride to Julliard, how can I tell him that he's going to have to support a baby?"_

* * *

Marley snapped out of her trance when she heard someone call her name.

"Marley Rose?" the lady repeated.

"Coming." Marley walked to the lady and followed her, much like the first time she had come here.

"Dr. Oaks is on her way here right now."

The nurse walked out of the room and no more than five minutes later Dr. Oaks walked in.

"Marley Rose. I never thought I'd see you again, I didn't hear anything after you left for a LA. After you told me what happened with Jake, I didn't think you'd leave. I mean besides your very many songs I hadn't heard anything about you, congrats on that by the way."

Marley chuckled. "Thank you. I'm sorry about that, I mean you were a very good doctor and I wanted to keep in touch with you to tell you about the baby, but everything got crazy."

"So you had the baby, did you keep it?"

"Yes, I did keep her. Her name is Olivia."

Marley showed her a picture on her phone "She's just the cutest little girl. So back on track, what the reason you're visiting me today?"

"I was out shopping at the pharmacy for some medicine because I was feeling nauseous when I realized I was late. I took two tests and one was positive and one was negative."

"So we either have a false positive or a false negative. Can we get some bloodwork from you?"

"Of course, how long will that take?"

"Depending on how many tests are at the lab it could vary. It usually takes around twenty minutes, after we get it I'll check to see if there are any tests running."

A woman came in and took her blood while Dr. Oaks went to check to see how long it would take, right after the woman who took her blood left Dr. Oaks walked back in.

"The results should be done quickly, there aren't any blood tests running."

"Thank you Dr. Oaks."

Marley patiently waited for over twenty minutes when the doctor walked back in.

"Marley you're pregnant."

Marley laughed. "This situation feels very familiar."

The doctor laughed too. "It does. So what are you going to do this time around?"

"I'm going to keep him or her. Jake and I are happy, and I think a baby would make us happier."

"It's Jake's baby?"

"Yes."

"Does he know about Liv?"

"Yeah, I told him and he is happy, we still have to tell Liv though."

"I'm happy to hear. Do you think this baby will be born in LA or here?"

"No one but my mom really knew about Liv, but this time is different. I regret not telling Jake sooner and I feel bad for making Olivia miss out on having a father, I'm not going to do it again. Plus, I think everyone will want to see the baby."

"Congrats, Marley. Extend my congrats to Jake and if you're staying around, you can come here for your check-ups. I would love to actually see the baby this time."

"Thank you Dr. Oaks."

"Anytime, Marley. If you have any other babies I want to know."

Marley laughed and hugged the doctor. "Absolutely, you're first doctor I went to for both pregnancies. I can't believe I'm pregnant!"

"When we get ultrasound pictures I'm assuming you'll want tons of copies."

"Yes! I have to go talk to my mom and Jake. I'll be back for my check-ups, I can shedule my appoinments tomorrow right?"

"Just call, I'll see you soon Marley."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Marley practically ran to her car and dialed her mother's number, waiting until after she talked to her to drive.

"Mom? You there?"

_"Yes, are you okay? You seem jumpy."_

"I have big news!"

_"What is it?"_

"Not over the phone. Can I come over?"

_"Sure, Charlie is here too."_

"Great, I'll see you both in a few minutes."

_"Okay, bye."_

"Bye, mom."

Marley started her car and drove to her mom's house excited to tell her mom the news.

* * *

**_Was that predictable? I mean five or six chapters sgo would you have guessed it? I hope you liked it. The next chapter will focus on Marley telling her mom and thinking of how to tell Jake. She might tell him in the next chapter, but if not most likely the one after that. Read, review, follow and favorite. Thanks for reading :)_**


	25. Chapter 24

**_New chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoy it :)_**

* * *

Marley walked up to her mom's door and knocked, Millie came to the door soon after.  
"Marley, what's going on?"  
Millie moved to the side and allowed Marley to come in the house.  
"It's nothing bad I promise, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's okay, just tell me."  
"Where's Charlie?"  
Charlie walked to where they were standing. "I'm right here, what's the big news?"  
"Today I went to the doctors office."  
"And..." Millie said confused.  
"I'm pregnant!"  
Millie smiled and hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy for you."  
"Congratulations, Marley." Charlie gave Marley a hug.  
"Thanks."  
"Millie, I'm going to go pick up some things from the store do you need anything?"  
"No, hurry back."  
"I will." Charlie gave Millie a kiss and Marley a hug before he left.  
"Have you told Jake yet?" Millie asked as she walked to the couch and took a seat.  
"No, I came straight here from the appointment."  
"When are you going to tell him?"  
"I want him to know as soon as possible, but I don't want to tell him and Liv at the same time. I want Jake and I to tell her together."  
"Charlie and I can watch Olivia for the night so you can have some time to talk to Jake."  
"Mom, I can't do that to you. You guys watched her yesterday."  
"And we'll watch her again. This is big news Marley, you should tell Jake tonight."  
"Thank you mom. I know how big this is, I'm just nervous."  
"Marley that boy loves you, he is going to be happy."  
"I know he will be, I just don't know how to tell him."  
"Just tell him, spend time with him and then tell him tonight."  
"Thank you, mom. I think tonight I'm going to tell him, can I bring Olivia over in a little bit?"  
"Yes, just call and let me know. She can spend the night, too."  
Marley stood up and so did Millie. "I love you, mom."  
"Love you too Marls. Now you get home and think of a way to tell Jake you're expecting your second child together."  
"I'll probably drop Olivia off after we have lunch."  
"We'll see you then, I'm sure Charlie will be happy she's coming over."  
"Bye mom." Marley walked towards the front door.  
"Bye, Marls."  
Marley got in her car and started driving towards the apartment. She tried to think of a way to tell Jake, and then she got an idea. Marley thought the perfect time to tell Jake about the baby was on his birthday, which was in less than a week. Jake's birthday was in four days and she knew he didn't really like to recieve gifts, but this one was different. She drove home and found Jake and Olivia playing some card game together, she walked to the table and took a seat beside Olivia.  
"What are you two doing?"  
"We are playing go fish." Olivia said as she smiled at Marley.  
"Yes and Liv is winning."  
Marley laughed. "Did you two eat the breakfast I left you?"  
"Yes we did, it was great mommy."  
"Have you two eaten lunch yet?"  
"No, we thought we could eat with you. Do you want me to go pick something up?" Jake wasn't looking at Marley as he spoke he was focused on his cards.  
Marley stood up. "Now what's the point of ordering something when we have all those groceries. I'll go make something, anything you two want in particular?"  
"Can we have grilled cheese and tomato soup?" Liv asked as she looked up at her mom.  
"Grilled cheese is good with me."  
"Grilled cheese it is then. I'll bring it in when it's done."  
Marley walkede into the kitchen and took out all the ingredients she needed to make their lunch. After making the soup and grilled cheese sandwiches she placed the soup in a bowl and the grilled cheese in a plate. Marley then took as much as she could carry, without spilling or dropping any of it, to the table and put it in front of Olivia and Jake and also making a place for her.. She went back into the kitchen, grabbed some drinks and brought them to Jake and Liv. When she got back to the table the cards were gone from the table, and Marley sat down in between Liv and Jake.  
"Thank you for making lunch Marley." Jake gave Marley a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks mommy."  
"You're welcome, so who won?"  
"I did!" Olivia smiled victoriously as she took a bite of her grilled cheese.  
Marley chuckled and they continued to eat, once they all were finished Marley took the dishes in the kitchen to wash as Jake took Liv in the livingroom to put on something for her to watch. Jake walked back into the kitchen and saw Marley at the sink washing one of the dishes, he walked up to her and took the dish from her to dry it.  
"So what happened at your appointment this morning?"  
"Nothing really, and I'm feeling much better today."  
"Good, but I would've taken care of you if you were to get sick."  
Marley gave Jake a kiss. "I know you would, but I'm bound to get sick sometime during the rest of my life so you can take care of me then."  
"Did you go and see your mom afterwards?"  
"Yes, that's what took so long, we talked for a bit."  
"That's good, I'm glad that you went to see her. I could tell when we left you was going to miss you and Liv."  
"I know, but I still talk to her almost everday. So what do you want to do for your birthday in a couple days?" Marley handed him to last dish to dry.  
"I don't know, we don't have to do anything, I'd be fine with being with you and Liv." Jake dried the last dish and walked over to Marley and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
"My mom would probably watch Liv. We could go to dinner."  
"Dinner sounds good."  
"So it's settled, we can spend most of the day with Liv and then she can go to my mom's for the night so you and I can go to dinner."  
"My mom wants to have me over for a birthday dinner the day before my actual birthday and she wants you and Olivia to come with me."  
"I would love that, I haven't seen your mom in a long time."  
"When I told her about us being together again you should have seen her face, she always loved you."  
"Well, she's sweet and I love her too. I can't wait to see her."  
"You want to go watch some tv with Liv?"  
"Yeah."  
Jake grabbed Marley's hand and led her to the couch, Jake sat down and Marley put her legs on Jake's lap then she covered them with a blanket. Olivia sat on Marley's lap and they watched cartoons together all day.

* * *

**_So change of plans, the next chapter will be about getting ready for the family dinner and the family dinner, the one after that will be Jake's birthday. I don't know if I will write out the part where they spend time with Liv. It might just be summary, if I write it out Marley probably won't tell him until the chapter after that. So not relly sure, let me know what you think I should do._**


	26. Chapter 25

_**Jake's mother was never given a name on the show so I used the actress' name, Aisha. I hope you like this chapter :)**_

* * *

Marley stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked into her and Jake's bedroom closet and searched for the perfect dress. She hadn't seen Aisha in a long time, although Millie had passed along a few messages from her over the years. Marley walked around searching for the perfect dress, she picked out her navy blue lace dress that came a little bit above her knees, the sleeves came down halfway to her elbow. She put the dress on and grabbed a pair of simple black heels, she wanted to look nice. Marley went into the bathroom and lightly curled her hair, after she finished she went to see if Liv had put the dress Marley picked out for her on. Marley heard Jake in the livingroom watching tv, she knew he was wating for them so she walked to Olivia's room and knocked lightly on the door to see if she was ready to go.  
"Are you ready yet, Liv?"  
"Yes, you can come in."  
Marley walked in and saw that Liv had put on the dress Marley had picked out, it was white with black flowers on the skirt part of the dress Liv also had a blakc cardigan on with it.  
"You look beautiful, Liv."  
"Thank you, mommy. You look pretty too."  
"Thanks, Liv. We better go tell Jake we're ready before he freaks out."  
Liv laughed and walked out of the bedroom, Marley following.  
"We're ready, Jake." Marley said as she walked into the livingroom.  
Jake stood up and walked over to Marley. "You look gorgeous."  
Marley blushed and gave him a small peck on the lips. "You ready to go, Jake?"  
"Yes, all ready. " Jake picked up Olivia and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Let's go." Jake said as he walked to the door.  
Marley followed Jake and Olivia out the door and they got in the car to head to Jake's mom's house. Marley knew that Jake had bought his mom, Aisha, a house when he made it big on broadway but she wasn't sure where. They drove a nice little neighborhood on the edge of town and Jake pulled up to a medium sized white house. Jake got out of the car and helped Liv out before going and opening the door for Marley.  
"Thank you, Jake." Marley stepped out of the car and took Jake's hand in her own, while he picked Liv up and carried her with one arm. When they got to the door Jake let go of Marley's hand to knock on the door. Aisha opened the door and smiled.  
"Marley!" Aisha pulled Marley into a big hug.  
"Hi, Aisha. How are you?"  
"I'm good, it's so good to see you."  
"You too." Marley smiled at her warmly and she turned her attention to Jake, who had set Olivia on the ground.  
"Happy early birthday, Jake." Aisha hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Who's this little lady?"  
"Mom, this is Olivia."  
"It's nice to meet you, Olivia."  
Olivia smiled. "Hi."  
"Please, come in." Aisha stepped aside and let them come into her home.  
"Dinner is ready and I just set the table."  
They all walked into the dining room and sat at the table, then they started eating. Aisha really liked Liv and was glad that she got to see Marley again, she could see the love and sparkle in Jake's eyes. Aisha hadn't seen that sparkle since Marley broke up with him. They ate dinner and when they were done Aisha went into the kitchen.  
"Marley, can you come in here?"  
Marley stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back."  
"Yes, Aisha."  
"Would you mind carrying the cake I made to the table after I light it?"  
"Sure."  
"I want to get a pictures, lots of pictures."  
Marley chuckled. "You always did love to take pictures."  
Aisha smiled and hugged Marley. "He's missed you and so have I."  
Marley smiled. "I've missed him so much, and you too. You're like a second mother to me. He's good for me."  
"You're good for him, you know that?"  
"He's good for me."  
"Let's light this cake."  
Aisha lit the cake and Marley picked it up. She walked into the dining room, Aisha following her with a camera in hand. Jake laughed as Marley set the cake in front of him and Aisha immediately started taking pictures. They all sang to Jake, and he smiled, enjoying every minute of it.  
"Make a wish, Jake." Marley said as she sat down.  
Jake closed his eyes and blew out the candles and Aisha smiled.  
"Before we have cake I want a picture of you and Jake."  
Marley stood beside sat beside Jake and smiled, Aisha took a picture. Jake kissed Marley on the lips and Aisha snapped a picture.  
"Can I have a couple of all three of you?"  
"Of course, Liv come here." Marley said as she motioned for Liv to come sit with them.  
Aisha took a few pitcures of the three of them together and Marley took pictures of Aisha and Jake together. They had cake and ice cream after all the pictures were taken, when they finished eating Marley took Liv to the car after she and Olivia said goodbye to Aisha, and Jake stood at the door talking to his mom.  
"Olivia is a lot like you."  
"No, she isn't."  
"Oh come on Jake. She does everything you used to when you were little, and she looks just like you."  
Jake smirked "I don't know what you're talking about. We should go, it's getting late and Liv is probably tired."  
"Whatever you say, Jake."  
Jake kissed his mom on the cheek and hugged her. "I love you mom."  
"Love you too. Happy birthday, Jake."  
"It's not my birthday yet but thank you."  
"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay, mom. Bye."  
"Bye, Jake."  
Jake got in the car and they drove back to the apartment, once they got there Jake and Marley put Liv to bed.  
"I'm tired, do you want to go to bed, Marls?"  
"Yeah, come on." Marley grabbed Jake's hand and led him to their bedroom.  
"I'm going to get something to wear to bed." Marley walked into the closet and grabbed one of Jake's shirts, she took her clothes off and put the shirt on then walked back into their room.  
"One of my shirts, huh?"  
"Yes, they're soft and they remind me of you."  
Jake smiled."I'm going to change."  
Marley smiled as she walked out of the room. "I'll be in, in a minute."  
She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, then she checked on Olivia and saw that she had fallen asleep. Marley walked back into her and Jake's room and saw him laying on the bed, she laid with him, chest to back. Jake swept Marley's hair to the side and kissed her shoulder.  
"I love you, Marls."  
"I love you too."  
Marley looked up at the clock.  
_11:58 pm_  
"What did you wish for?"  
"Nothing."  
"Why?"  
"Because I already have everything I want."  
_11:59 pm_  
Marley rolled on her back and Jake got on his stomach, he kissed her softly on the lips.  
_12:00 am._  
Marley pulled away from the kiss and looked at the clock. "Happy birthday, Jake."  
Jake got on top of Marley and kissed her again.  
"Thanks, Marls." Jake resumed kissing her.

* * *

**_Did you like it? Review please :) Next chapter might be up tomorrow._**


	27. Chapter 26

Marley woke up and went to the kitchen to make Jake a special birthday breakfast, she also made something special for Liv too, who was still sleeping. Marley decided to call her mom.  
"Mom?"  
"Hi Marley. Hows Jake?"  
"He's still sleeping. I was wondering if we could bring Liv over tonight after we spend some time together. I'm going to tell Jake tonight."  
"Of course, she can spend the night too. How are you going to tell him?"  
"It's a surprise, we are going to get dinner together an I'm going to tell him when we get home, in an unusual way."  
"I want to hear all about it tomorrow. You two can sleep in and get Liv whenever you want."  
"Thank you so much, mom."  
"Marley, stop thanking me. This is amazing news and you should tell him privately, then tell Liv together."  
"I know, but I'm still grateful. I have to go, I made Jake breakfast in bed and I want to take it to him before it gets cold."  
"Okay, I love you. I'll see you later, you can come anytime."  
"Love you, see you later. Bye."  
"Bye, Marls."  
Marley hung up the phone and put all the breakfast foods on a tray and took it to him in bed, she set the tray on the bedside table to wake him up.  
"Jake."  
Jake woke up and leaned up to kiss Marley. "Good morning, Marley."  
"Good morning, birthday boy. Here, I made you some breakfast." Marley let Jake sit up before laying the tray on the bed.  
Marley walked into the kitchen to grab herself some food, then she came back to the bedroom and sat next to Jake. "Is Liv up yet?"  
"No, she's still asleep. Tonight we have plans but what do you want to do today?"  
"I just want to spend time with my family."  
After Jake and Marley ate breakfast they got dressed and waited for Olivia to get up. When Liv finally did, she ate breakfast and they left the apartment. First, they went to the park for a while, they sat by the pond and watched Liv play, then Jake and Marley joined her. Jake was glad to be spending his birthday with his family. He watched Marley as she chased Liv around the slide, she was a great mother. He loved her, he knew that and he wanted her to be his wife, not today but sometime in the near future. He wanted to watch her smile as he got down on one knee, and as he placed the ring on her finger. He wanted to wait a little while though, he needed time to plan things and find the perfect ring. She deserved everything and he wanted to be the man to give her everything she wanted. He wanted to make her and Olivia as happy as they could be, Liv was his daughter and he wanted her to know. He wanted to hear her say daddy and when she got older he wanted to chase away any boys who looked at her. He wanted his family to be complete, and it couldn't be if she didn't know. Jake knew that he and Marley were going to tell Liv soon, he could wait a little while longer.  
"I need a break Liv." Marley said as she walked over to the bench Jake was at and took a seat with him.  
"She's got nonstop energy."  
Jake chuckled. "I can see that."  
"So, birthday boy, how about we go get some lunch?"  
"I like that idea."  
"I'll go get Liv."  
Marley went over to Liv and picked her up.  
"You want to go get some lunch?"  
"Yes! I'm starving."  
"Okay, lets go."  
Jake, Marley and Liv went to a casual restaurant for lunch and had a good time, when they were done eating Marley took Jake back to the apartment so he could get ready. Marley and Liv drove to Millie's house, they pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. Marley walked to the door and her mom came after she kncoked.  
"Marley you don't have to knock, you can just come in."  
"I'll do that next time."  
Liv followed Marley into the house.  
"Grandma!" Liv ran to Millie and Millie picked her up.  
"Hey, sweetheart."  
Liv looked at Marley. "Am I spending the night with grandma and grandpa?"  
"Yes, you are."  
Liv smiled and looked towards Millie again. "Can we make cookies?"  
"Sure."  
Marley smiled. "Do you make cookies everytime you stay here, Liv?"  
"Yes! I love cookies!"  
Marley laughed.  
Millie put Olivia down. "Go see grandpa Charlie, he's setting up a princess movie in your room." Olivia ran up the steps, out of sight.  
"So what are you and Jake doing tonight?"  
Marley smiled and looked at her mom. "We are going to dinner together."  
"Sounds nice."  
"It's almost 6:30, we have reservations for the restaurant at 8 o'clock and I still have to get ready, plus I have to get his surprise ready."  
"What's the surprise?"  
"I can't tell you, not right now. I'll tell you tomorrow when we come pick Liv up."  
"Fine. I hope you have fun tonight."  
Marley gave her mom a hug. "I'll see you both tomorrow."  
"Okay."  
Marley walked towards the door. "Liv! Come here."  
Olivia came downstairs and walked to where her mom was. "What mom?"  
"Give me a hug and a kiss, I'm leaving."  
Liv gave Marley a hug and kiss/ "Bye, mommy. Love you."  
"Love you too. We'll come and get you tomorrow."  
"Okay, mommy." Olivia ran back upstairs and Marley opened the door.  
"Bye, mom. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye, and don't worry about Liv we'll be fine. I know you always worry about her."  
"I can't help it, I always worry about her."  
"I know you do, it's part of being a mother. You better get going so you can get his suprise ready."  
"Thanks for doing this. Love you." Marley gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.  
"You're welcome. Love you, too."  
Marley left Millie's house and went to the store. She bought a small birthday box and some ribbon, she also bought a pregnancy test. After she left the store she headed for her and Jake's apartment, when they got inside Marley heard the shower in the bedroom bathroom running and decided to quickly get Jake's present ready. She grabbed the pregnancy test and walked into the bathroom, after it came out positive she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a ziploc bag. Marley placed the pregnancy test into the bag, then she grabbed the box and ribbon. She put the bag in the box then made a bow with the ribbon, afterwards she took it into the livingroom and hid it on the shelf by the tv. Marley took a couple steps back to see if you could notice it, she thought it looked okay so she walked into the bedroom. She heard Jake getting out of the shower, so she quickly went to the bathroom in the hall to take a quick shower. Jake got out of the shower and heard the other one running, he figured Marley was back. He walked into the closet and picked out something nice to wear. The restaurant they were going to was small and they made reservations just in case they were busy. He got dressed and walked into the livingroom to wait for Marley. After a little while he heard the shower turn off and caught a glimpse of Marley walking out of the bathroom in a towel. Marley walked into the bedroom and tried to get dressed quickly. Se walked into the closet to look for the dress she bought a few days ago, she looked through all her clothes until she finally found it. The dress was a white strapless dress with black lace overlay, it had a black bow around the waist and came a couple inches above her knees. She put on a pair of white flats and put her hair up, then she walked into the livingroom and saw Jake waiting for her.  
Jake stood up and walked over to her, placing a quick kiss to her lips. "You look amazing, Marls."  
"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Come on."  
Marley grabbed Jake's hand and they left the apartment together, it took them about twenty minutes to arrive at the restaurant which they were surprised to see wasn't that busy. After they were seated and had ordered Marley looked over at Jake and smiled.  
"I love you, Jake."  
Jake reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of Marley's. "I love you too, Marls."  
"When we get home I have a surprise for you."  
"Marley, you know I don't like to get gifts."  
"Trust me, this one is special."  
"Marle-"  
"No, no. You're receiving this gift whether you like it or not. I know you're going to love it."  
"Okay."  
Marley and Jake ate dinner and when they were finished they went back to the apartment. Marley took her hair down and her shoes off and Jake took his shoes off, along with his jacket. Marley sat on the couch and watched as Jake turned the lights off after lighting a few candles and turning on some music that played softly in the background. Jake walked over to Marley and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to him and closing any space there was between them.  
Marley laughed quietly. "What are you doing, Jake?"  
"Is there something wrong with me wanting to dance with my beautiful girlfriend?"  
"No, there isn't." Marley smiled as she swayed with Jake to the music.  
"Good." Jake dipped Marley and pulled her back against him.  
"You're perfect, Marley."  
Marley kissed Jake. "Stop complimenting me, it's your birthday."  
"I'm going to give you compliments everyday for the rest of our lives, you're going to have to get used to it."  
Marley smiled. "We'll see."  
Jake and Marley danced for a while until they sat together on the couch in silence, just holding each other. Marley looked up and saw his gift, she stood up and walked over to it.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To get your gift, come here."  
Jake stood up and walked over to the space Marley was standing in, she handed him a small box. Jake slowly pulled the bow off and opened the box, he saw a ziploc bag he picked it up an looked at the bag.  
Jake looked at what was in the bag, he saw a pregnancy test. A _positive_ pregnancy test.  
"You're pregnant?" Jake looked up at Marley who had a bright smile on her face.  
"Happy birthday, daddy."  
Jake ran over to Marley and picked her up, spinning her around. "You're pregnant." he repeated as he let it sink in.  
"So you're happy?"  
"Of course I am! You're pregnant, we are going to have another child." Jake kissed Marley.  
"I love you, so much."  
"I love you, too Marls, and our second baby."  
"I'm tired, let's go to bed." Jake blew out the candles as Marley walked into their bedroom, which was only lit by the moonlight streaming through the window.  
Marley changed into one of Jake's shirts and got in bed. He changed and laid down with her. Marley was laying on her back and Jake had his hand supporting his head as he laid on his side. He gently pulled Marley's shirt up past her stomach and put his hand on it.  
"There's a baby growing inside of you."  
"I know."  
"I already love this baby so much and I've haven't even known about him for an hour."  
"So you liked your present?"  
"I love it."  
"Did you have a nice birthday?"  
"This has been the best birthday of my life."  
Marley smiled. "I want to tell Liv about you and the baby at the same time."  
"You think she can handle all that?"  
"She can, I know it. We should tell your mom about the baby and Liv too."  
"I think she already knows about Liv."  
"How?"  
"She said some things accusingly, I didn't tell her though. But, I'm pretty sure she knows."  
"Okay, then we can confirm her suspicions and tell her about the baby at the same time."  
"When do you want to tell her?"  
"How about we tell her tomorrow before we pick Liv up from my mom's."  
"I'm assuming your mom and Charlie know already."  
"Yes, they do."  
"Well, that's two parents down, one to go."  
"Let's go to bed. I think pregnancy syptoms are coming out."  
"I've never been with a pregnant woman 24/7 I wonder what that'll be like."  
"If it's anything like my first one, you'll probably hate me for a couple months."  
"I could never hate you. Now, come over here so I can hold my girlfriend and my baby."  
Marley laughed as she scooted closer to Jake. "Goodnight, handsome. Happy birthday."  
"Night, Marls. Thank you." Jake rubbed Marley's stomach as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	28. Chapter 27

Marley and Jake were in the car on their way to Aisha's house to tell her about Liv and the new baby. Jake held Marley's hand and drove with the other. "She'll be happy, Marls. Don't be nervous."

"What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Your hand is sweating. She'll be ecstatic to have two grandchildren."

"I just don't want her to be mad at me for not telling you about Liv all those years."

"Like I told you, I'm almost one hundred percent positive that she already knows." Jake gave Marley's hand a squeeze and brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss on it.

"Okay, but you're telling her."

"About both?"

"Yes, I think I'm so nervous that I might throw up if I try to speak."

"Are you sure that's not just morning sickness?"

"It's probably a combination of both."

Jake pulled into his mother's driveway. He had talked to her earlier and told her that they would be coming over and that they had some great news, of course she tried to get him to tell her but he told her he wanted to see her face. She agreed and told him to hurry up so he and Marley could tell her. "You ready, Marls?"

"Let's do this." Marley smiled at Jake as she unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car. She and Jake walked hand in hand to the door, when Jake was about to knock the door flung open.

"Jake! Marley! I told you not to knock next time, Jake." Aisha smiled as she gave them both a hug, then allowed them to come in. She led them to livingroom and they took a seat across from her on one of the couches while Aisha took a seat on another one.

"What is this news? I'm about to burst from curiosity and excitement!" Aisha laughed as she urged them to tell her the news.

"Well, mom there's actually two things, one I'm pretty sure that you already know." Jake smiled as he watched his mom, she was keeping a smile on her face but he could tell she really wanted to know.

"Does the one have to do with Liv?" Aisha looked at them accusingly.

"Yes, she's mine. She's our daughter."

Aisha had a giant smile on her face and it got bigger. "I know."

"We know that, we just thought we'd tell you." Jake smiled as he tried to drag out telling her about the baby.

"What's the second thing?"

Jake placed his hand on Marley's stomach and looked at his mom. "Marley's pregnant."

Aisha had tears in her eyes, she stood up and walked over to them both hugging them tightly. "Another baby! I need pictures!"

Jake laughed as he watched his mom get her camera and he quietly whispered an I told you so to Marley, who just laughed with him. When his mom returned she made them take a few pictures, then she set her camera down. "I can't believe this, it's so amazing. Are you going to have the baby here?"

Marley smiled and looked at Aisha. "This time, yeah. I want Jake to be there with me and I want you and my mom and Charlie to see her after he or she is born."

Aisha's smile brightened at those words. "Good, I can't wait. What do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?"

Jake let Marley speak first. "I want another girl, but I would love having a boy too."

"I'm not sure if I want a boy or girl, either way I'll be happy of course. But, I don't know about that yet."

"Marley, I want to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Can I plan the baby shower, with your mom?"

"I would love that." Marley smiled.

"I will call your mom later today and we'll talk, I want it to be a surprise and I don't want you to worry about it."

Marley laughed. "I won't worry, I know it'll be amazing."

Jake and Marley stayed at Aisha's for another hour talking about how Marley's last pregnancy went and things about the baby shower, that wouldn't be held for a while. At least until they knew it was a boy or girl. They also talked about appointments with her doctor and ultrasound videos and pictures, which Aisha wanted a copy of both. Marley and Jake were heading to the car with Aisha following them to the door as she called out to them. "If you have a trouble with Jake not helping you, you let me know." Aisha and Marley laughed.

"I'll make sure I do. We'll come visit you soon, with Liv."

"Okay, bye Marley, bye Jake." Jake and Marley drove away as Aisha watched them leave, they were going to Millie's to get Liv.

* * *

When they walked inside Millie's house, Olivia ran up to them. "Mommy! Jake!"

Jake and Marley laughed as Jake picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Hey, there Liv."

"Me and grandma were making lunch for everyone, come to the dining room." Jake walked to the living room holding Liv as he saw Millie setting places at the table.

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, Marls. We just made lunch, I want you both to join us." Marley went to finish setting the table as Millie walked into the kitchen with Jake to help her bring lunch in.

"So, Jake anything exciting happen yesterday?" Millie was trying to figure out whether Marley had told him or not and judging by the smile that crossed his face, she had.

Millie continued talking. "So she told you?"

"Yeah, she did. I'm excited."

"I'm glad, are you two going to tell Liv soon?"

"We are planning on telling her tonight."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Liv has spent a long time wondering where her dad was. When you tell her I'm sure she'll be nothing short of happy.. Be straight foward, she is going to be the most excited child on this planet. You already have a strong bond with her and it won't change when she knows the truth, it'll only get stronger."

"Thanks."

"Let's get this lunch to the table." Millie smiled as she carried the main lunch course into the dining room with Jake following carrying side dishes.

After lunch Jake and Marley drove back to the apartment with Liv, they wanted to tell her as soon as they could, but they didn't want to tell her right when the walked into the door. After watching some tv and getting Liv into her pajamas they decided that it would be a good time to tell her. They were tired of her not knowing, Marley wanted to watch Jake pick up his little girl and have her call him daddy. She wanted them to be a complete family, a mom, a dad, and two children. Marley was just trying to figure out what to say, she knew Liv would be happy she just didn't know how to say it. She figured it was best just to tell her.

"Liv, can you come here?" Liv walked into the living room and sat on Marley's lap, Jake sitting right next to her.

"What is it mommy?"

"Jake and I want to tell you something." Liv just nodded her head, which Marley took as a sign to continue.

"Do you remember all those times you asked about your daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember when I told you that I loved your daddy with all my heart and there was a reason he wasn't with us?" Liv nodded her head again, seeming slightly confused about her mother's questions.

"When I found out I was going to have a baby I was scared and happy, but you turned out to be the best thing in my life. I told you that I let daddy go because I loved him, that's true. But, I want you to be with your daddy, I want you to have your father around."

"What do you mean?" Liv looked at her mom as Marley stole a glance at Jake who was just sitting there listening.

"Jake is your dad." Marley felt nervous as she saw an emotionless expression on Liv's face. She didn't know if Liv was happy or angry, she was hoping it was the former.

Liv sat there for a minute until she turned around, facing Jake and jumped into his arms. Jake hugged her tight and let a few tears slide down his face, Marley felt a few tears stream down her face as well. When Liv pulled away she looked at Jake. "Can I call you daddy?"

Jake laughed ans smiled as he wiped Liv's tears. "Absolutely."

"When I go back to school will you take me to the father daughter dance?"

Jake laughed again. "Definitely."

Marley grabbed Liv's hand gently until Liv looked into her eyes. "There's one more thing. Liv."

"What?" This time Liv's tone seemed more excited, considering the good news she just got.

"You're going to have a baby brother or sister."

"You mean there's a baby in your tummy right now?"

Marley laughed. "Yes, there is."

"I want a sister! Is my baby sister's daddy Jake, too?"

"Yeah, Jake's the daddy of your brother or sister."

Liv placed a hand on Marley's stomach. "It's a girl, I know it. We're going to play barbies and color and be princesses together."

Jake and Marley laughed, Jake stood up and reached for Liv. "Alright, let's get you to bed."

"Okay." Liv said as she let Jake pick her up. Marley followed them to Liv's room and watched Jake tuck her in.

"Goodnight my baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight, mommy." Liv called as she looked towards her mom.

"Night, Liv." Jake and Marley walked into their bedroom and got ready for bed.

"She loves you even more now." Marley said as she changed her top.

"I'm glad she knows, I feel relieved."

"Me too." Marley smiled and got in bed with Jake.

Jake and Marley went to sleep feeling a weight lifted off of their chest. Around two thirty in the morning, Jake heard a voice that broke him out of his sleep. It was Liv's.

"Can I sleep with you and mommy? I had a bad dream."

"Yeah, come on." Jake scooted over and lifted the blanket to allow Liv to get under. Liv got in bed and Jake covered her up.

"What was your dream about?"

"A big ugly monster."

Jake smiled. "Do you feel better in here?"

"Yes."

"Good. Night, Liv."

"Night, daddy." Jake smiled to himself as he heard Liv call him daddy for the first time. He felt an unexplainable feeling when he heard that, it was definitely something he had never felt before. Jake fell asleep with a smile on his face and his daughter in his arms.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Sorry this took so long. Review :)**_

* * *

Marley woke up with a sudden urge to throw up, she ran to the bathroom just in time. Unfortunately, she woke Jake up in the process.

Jake sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Marls?"

"In he-" Marley started to throw up again.

Jake got up, careful not to wake Liv, and walked into the bathroom. He walked in and pulled Marley's hair back as she threw up. When Marley sat her back against the shower, Jake was sure that she was done. "Are you okay?"

"Just morning sickness." Marley smiled.

Jake got up and helped Marley up. She brushed her teeth and put her hair up in case she had to make it to the bathroom again. "Do you want anything, Marls? Do you want me to go make you some breakfast?"

"Can you just get me something to snack on, it helps."

"Of course. Let's get you into bed first." Jake carried Marley to bed and saw that Liv had rolled over a bit so she was in the middle.

"When did Liv come in here?" Marley said quietly in effort not to wake Olivia.

"She came in last night, after she had a bad dream." Jake put Marley in the bed and pulled the covers over her. "I'll be right back." He kissed Marley and left the room.

Marley turned on her side and looked at Liv, she was still sleeping. She pulled her hair out her face and placed a hand on Liv's cheek, she kissed her forehead. Marley rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling, while her hands caressed her stomach.

Jake was in the kitchen getting fruit for Marley. He knew that she loved having fresh fruit in the morning and he figured it wasn't a bad snack for her to have. He walked back into the bedroom with the bowl of fruit in his hand he smiled as he saw Liv asleep and Marley rubbing her stomach. Jake walked over to Marley's side of the bed and placed the fruit on the table beside the bed. "I hope fruit is okay."

Marley watched Jake come over to her with a bowl of fruit and she chuckled when he asked for her approval. "Fruit is perfect." she grabbed a piece out of the bowl and put it in her mouth.

Jake got into bed on the other side, Liv was right in between them. Marley had a few pieces of fruit, until Jake spoke up, capturing her attention. "What was your first pregnancy like, how were you able to do it alone?"

"It was crazy, my mom came to LA every once in a while to help but she had to keep her job, so she couldn't stay long. At college I got looks once I started showing and everyone assumed I was a slut because they never saw a father around."

"I would have came to LA with you, you know."

"I know, but if you would've things wouldn't have turned out the way they did."

"What do you mean?"

"It would be different. You wouldn't have made it as a dancer and I probably never would've made it as a singer."

"I think you would have been extremely famous either way."

Marley chuckled. "Maybe, but it would've been a different process with different people."

"How do you mean? How did it happen, you becoming famous?"

"When I went to college it took a few months before it was noticable that I was pregnant. I tried to hide it as long as I could but eventually I was pretty big."

"What does this have to do with your singing career?"

"I'm getting there."

"Continue." Jake smiled.

"I had made friends before anyone even knew, but only two actually stuck around after everyone knew I was pregnant. Johnathan and Sophie."

"Are you still friends with them?"

"Yes, Sophie is like Liv's best friend"

"What about Johnathan? Is he still around?"

"Yeah, he and Sophie got married last year, they're Liv's godparents."

"They were you're only friends?"

"No, I made a friend after everyone knew I was pregnant, her name is Lacey."

"Wait, you became friends after she found out you were pregnant?"

"Yeah, she had a daughter a year before me and when she heard, she thought I would need a friend."

"But, I still don't understand what this has to do with you becoming a singer."

"Just wait." Marley chuckled as Jake signaled for her keep talking.

"After a while we became really close and she moved in with me and helped me with my pregnancy." Marley paused and looked at Liv, who was still sleeping. "One day she heard me singing in the shower, and later she asked me to sing for her."

Jake had a confused look on his face. "I'm lost."

"Her dad was a manager, and she told me that she wanted him to hear me sing. I was really nervous, but after a while she convinced me to go. I was afraid that he wouldn't want to sign me because I was pregnant. When we got there he said that he didn't care if I was pregnant or not, that if I had a good enough voice and was willing to put in the work there was a good chance he would sign me."

"Is that what ended up happening?"

"Yeah, he signed me. I was almost seven months pregnant then."

"How did that work out?"

"He said it would take a couple of months to record the songs, but I still wanted to stay in school so we had to work around my schedule."

"That sounds hard." Jake gave Marley a sad smile, he felt guilty for not being there.

"I was really busy all the time and wanted to have Liv already, but I also couldn't believe what was happening. After I had the baby, we spent a few months writing and recording, he really wanted to get a lot of music recorded. There are so many songs that we didn't release."

"I know that you wrote the songs you sang."

"I did, some of them were written with other people. My career didn't really start picking up until a couple months before my last year in college. People wanted to be my friend once I was becoming famous, the same people who refused to talk to me when I was pregnant."

"What'd you do?"

"I was nice, but I wasn't their friend. It was a little more difficult to watch Liv and go to school and do things for my career all at the same time so I hired a nanny to help. I hated missing time with Liv, but Zoe, the nanny, only watched her during school hours and a little bit after so I could go to meetings and get in the studio. I still got a lot of time with Liv, I was trying so hard to get my dreams and make a good life for her."

"What happened after graduation?"

"I spent time building my career even more and worked harder. Lacey graduated at the same time as me and she worked along with her dad as my manager."

"I'm so proud of you, Marls. You have no idea." Jake stroked Marley's cheek.

"I'm proud of you too." Marley leaned into his touch. "I love you."

"I love you too. What's going on with your career now?"

"I took some time off before I have to start on my new album. But, I think that time needs to be extended." Marley rubbed her stomach. "I'm supposed to be back in LA next week to start. I'm going to have to call Lacey, she's going to be happy and pissed at the same time."

"You should call her soon."

"I'll call her later today. I want her to meet you, maybe she could fly out here." Marley ate a few more pieces of fruit.

"I would love to meet her."

"She knows all about you." Marley felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"So you talked about me?" Jake smiled.

"Of course I did. Let's go back to sleep for a few hours and when we wake up I'll call Lace."

Marley and Jake fell asleep with Liv and Marley woke up a few hours later. She got out of bed and left the bedroom, she went into the livingroom and dialed Lacey's number on her phone. After a few rings she heard her best friends voice coming through her phone. "Lace?"

"Hey, Marley. How are things in Ohio?"

"Good. Great, actually."

"What's got you so happy?" Lacey chuckled on the other end.

"There are a few things I need to talk to you about, and there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who? What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you think you can come here? It's some big news and I don't want to tell you over the phone."

"There? To Ohio? I guess, but what's so big you can't tell me over the phone?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"I'm sorta nervous and excited at the same I'm there I want to visit your mom. I'll try to get the next flight out."

"Okay, great! I'll pick you up at the airport."

"See you then, Marls."

"Bye, Lace. Text me when your scheduled to arrive."

"I will, bye."

Marley hung up the phone and turned around to see Jake standing there smiling, she jump. "You scared the hell out of me. How long were you standing there?"

"A few minutes. Do you want me to watch Liv when you pick her up?"

"Could you? I might take her to my mom's house, I'll make lunch before I go."

"It's all set then."

"Let's go make something for you and Liv to eat."

"You're not going to eat?"

"Pregnant woman don't eat three big meals, we eat a lot of small meals. When my stomach is empty it makes nausea worse."

"I'm going to do some pregnancy research." Jake laughed as he followed Marley into the kitchen.


End file.
